


MONSTER PARTY

by sssssssim



Series: Sim's Halloween! [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawkeye (Comics), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Banshees, Bloody Mary - Freeform, Changelings, F/M, Gargoyles - Freeform, Ghosts, Halloween, M/M, Shapeshifter, Werewolves, Witches, halloween 2016, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssssssim/pseuds/sssssssim
Summary: A series of ten Halloween drabbles‚ each dealing with a different monster‚ each with a different pairing. Chapter 1: SterekChapter 2: KillervibeChapter 3: SolangeloChapter 4: MalecChapter 5: DramioneChapter 6: StarbucksChapter 7: OlicityChapter 8: SnowallenChapter 9: SaphaelChapter 10: Hawkeye Squared





	1. Sterek and Bloody Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Halloween night‚ Stiles wakes up with Derek in a small room covered in mirrors.

The fact that the first thing Stiles did once he woke up was to sigh said a lot about his life‚ really.

Waking up in a room that wasn’t his own‚ not waking up in the bed he went to sleep in‚ it wasn’t that surprising to Stiles anymore‚ just a mild inconvenience.

Looking around‚ Stiles took in his surroundings. He was in a normal sized room but there were no walls‚ no ceilings or floor. Every flat surface was covered in mirrors. Stiles didn’t know where the light was coming from‚ but the room was pretty well blit.

There was nothing else in the room‚ except for Derek.

Stiles sighed again.

The thing was‚ he has been avoiding Derek lately. They have been working on building… something. Something between the two of them. It's been there since the beginning‚ Stiles thought‚ but in the past months‚ it has grown into something more.

Stiles wanted to kiss Derek‚ and he was pretty sure Derek wanted to kiss him back. But it was mildly terrifying and Stiles knew it was wrong of him‚ but he has been avoiding Derek. Just to get enough courage to actually… do something. Cause Derek was never going to say anything‚ so the leap of faith would have to fall on Stiles's shoulders. He wanted it badly‚ he just wasn’t ready to do it yet.

'Good morning'‚ Derek said.

Despite his avoidance technique‚ Stiles was grateful that he wasn’t alone in the disturbing mirror room. And for the fact that the werewolf was also in pajamas. Granted‚ Stiles had on Harry Potter pajama pants‚ but still.

'Let me guess'‚ Stiles said. 'No idea where we are?'

Derek shook his head.

'It must be the pranker who’s been giving dad headaches during the past month.'

Derek frowned‚ so Stiles started explaining. 

'Over the past month‚ the Police had their hands full with the Pranker‚ they're calling him. Every night‚ he targeted someone else. Pretty harmless pranks‚ always something monster-related. But some of them required breaking and entering or car stealing or other mild crimes. But nobody was hurt or kidnapped before.'

Derek raised his eyebrows. 'It's Halloween.'

'So we're the _pièce de résistance_?'‚ Stiles asked sarcastically.

'Looks like it'‚ the werewolf answered.

'Why?'‚ Stiles all but whined. 'Why us?'

Derek raised an eyebrow. 'Stiles'‚ he said slowly. 'I tried smashing the mirrors. It didn't work.'

Stiles whined again. 'So whoever is doing this knows you're a werewolf and you can't get us out.'

Derek nodded‚ gently sitting down on the ground next to Stiles‚ not too far but not too close either. He crossed his legs and let his arms rest on them. He didn’t look at Stiles‚ not exactly‚ but their eyes locked in the mirror in front of them.

'Your turn'‚ was all Derek said.

Stiles whined again‚ but after that‚ he straightened his back‚ closed his eyes and started chanting.

ΔϫΔ

It felt like Stiles went on for hours‚ and he could feel how much the magic he was using was draining him. He even tried a couple of blood spells‚ with his blood and Derek's‚ separately and combined.

But nothing worked‚ and Stiles was left with an open gash on his palm‚ still stuck in a disturbing mirror room with Derek.

'So we wait'‚ the werewolf commented when Stiles gave up. 'Either for something to happen‚ or for your dad and Scott to realize you're missing and come find you.'

He was right‚ of course. There wasn’t anything either of them could do.

Stiles was drained and aggravated‚ so he took a nap on the very uncomfortable floor.

ΔϫΔ

When he woke up not a long time later‚ Derek had his thinking face on.

'You said all the other pranks were monster related. Not … werewolf related?'

Stiles shook his head‚ wiping away at his eyes. 'All types of monsters and myths. Zombies‚ vampires‚ mummies‚ Frankenstein‚ La Llorona. Typical Halloween stuff.'

Derek hummed at that. He didn’t even say anything‚ he just looked intently at Stiles‚ but he understood what the werewolf was thinking of either way.

And he was thinking of Bloody Mary.

'Right'‚ Stiles nodded. 'Because of the mirrors. Well. We just shouldn’t say her name three times in a row and we should be alright.'

'Do you know where the myth of … her actually came from?'

Stiles did not.

'It was a ritual. If a young woman would walk up a flight of stairs backwards while they were holding a candle and a mirror‚ they would see the man they would marry. But if they saw a skull‚ that meant that they'd die before they got to marry.'

Stiles looked around‚ taking his time to study each of the mirrors.

'I don’t see any skulls'‚ he concluded. 'Or any stranger's face. It's just you and me.'

Derek nodded.

'That's not how the modern version of the myth goes‚ though'‚ Stiles said next. 'Each and every one of them is bloody‚ and you know what Deaton always tells us.'

'That the supernatural adapts to the evolution of the modern world.'‚ Derek quoted the vet perfectly.

'So I think it's safe to say‚ that if we would call her name three times‚ it'll end up bloody.'

'Maybe I can take her'‚ Stiles knew Derek was going to say that.

So he glared at the werewolf. 'Or maybe you can't‚ and you'll end up hurt or dead and I'll be next. That's not a risk I’m willing to take‚ not until we're desperate.'

Derek raised an eyebrow. 'We've been here for about six hours. How many do you think you can last without water?'

Stiles snorted. 'At least 50‚ considering that's what it took for the pack to find me last time I was kidnapped.'

Something flashed in Derek's eyes. It probably had something to do with the fact that Derek wasn’t there when Stiles was kidnapped the last time and probably nobody told him about it.

Everyone understood why Derek left Beacon Hils‚ and they were all happy that he has returned. But it was still a touchy subject.

Stiles sighed. 'Any ideas?'

Derek shook his head.

'So we just wait‚ then'‚ Stiles nodded. 'That shouldn’t be too hard.'

ΔϫΔ

It was extremely hard.

On one hand‚ Stiles sitting still was the most impossible thing in the world.

On the other hand‚ Stiles sitting still while he was locked in an enclosed space with Derek was the most impossible thing in the Universe.

The fact that the werewolf kept doing a couple of pushups and crunches every hour to keep his blood flowing wasn’t helping Stiles‚ not one bit.

And he couldn’t sleep some more either‚ because his magic was rejuvenated from his previous nap. He was restless‚ itching to do something‚ _anything_ ‚ and he was really anxious to spend so much time with Derek.

Stiles didn’t want to look at him‚ but he saw Derek in each and every one of the surrounding mirrors. Stiles didn’t want to think about Derek‚ but how could he not when he was locked with him in a room.

They were virtually in a prolonged version of 7 minutes in Heaven‚ a slightly kinkier version of it because of all the mirrors (seriously‚ having sex surrounded by mirrors sounded like the best fantasy Stiles didn’t realize he had) and he was going absolutely mad.

Derek stopped him from pacing with a gentle hand wrapped around Stiles's upper arm. He sat down and dragged Stiles with him‚ until they were facing each other.

'Tell me what you did tonight.'‚ Derek said strongly.

Stiles just glared at him.

'What did you dressed up as?'‚ Derek went on. 'What party did you go to? Who else was there? Did you have fun?'

Stiles threw him a look. 'Really‚ Derek? You wanna sit here and listen to my teenage ramblings?'

Derek smiled. 'Why not? Better than watch you anxiously pacing.'

Stiles rolled his eyes. But he also lied down and rested his head over his crossed arms‚ staring up at the ceiling‚ a weird perspective to see himself and Derek in.

'I spent the day baking'‚ Stiles started saying. 'Mom always used to give trick or treaters home made candy and I like to keep up that tradition. I made some cupcakes and some worm shaped jelly and coffin shaped cookies a bunch of other stuff. And when I was done‚ I put on a skeleton onesie and watched old Halloween movies on the couch as the trick or treaters started coming in. Dad had to work‚ so it was just me. When the kids stopped ringing the doorbell‚ I could've gone to a party‚ the rest of the pack all went to a club. But I didn’t feel like it‚ so I went to bed. It wasn’t even 10.'

When Derek didn’t say anything‚ Stiles sneaked a peek at him‚ not even surprised to see that the wolf was watching him with a small smile.

'What did you do?'‚ Stiles asked after a beat‚ looking away.

'Not much'‚ Stiles saw Derek shrugging in the mirrors. 'Went to the grocery store to buy giant bags of mini-candy and spent the evening reading‚ opening the door with flashing eyes and fangs.'

Stiles looked at him‚ a bit wide-eyed. 'Really?'

Derek shrugged again‚ but there was a smirk on his lips. 'Nobody batted an eye. This is‚ pretty much‚ the best day of the year.'

Stiles chuckled at that.

'We used to love it growing up'‚ Derek went on. 'People didn’t even grow suspicious of the fact that all the Hales always dressed up as werewolves. Every year.'

'Yeah‚ well‚ this really isn’t the best night of the year‚ for sure.'‚ Stiles changed the subject because he knew that was what Derek wanted.

In response‚ the wolf laid down beside Stiles‚ their shoulders brushing‚ eyes locking in the mirror on the ceiling.

'It's not so bad'‚ Derek answered in a lowered voice. 'At least you’re here with me. I haven’t seen you in a while.'

Stiles gulped and tried his best to sound cocky. 'Did ya miss me‚ big buy?'

Derek didn’t even roll his eyes‚ and that was saying something.

'I guess'‚ he shrugged. 'I had quite gotten used to your presence and constant nagging.'

He was teasing‚ Stiles knew this. Derek was always teasing him‚ these days. But he was also always kind and funny and all Stiles could ever want in a boyfriend.

So he looked away.

'I’m sorry. I just… had to work through some things.'

Derek hummed. 'And did you? I'd like to hear about it.'

Stiles nodded‚ confident that Derek was looking at him‚ unable to actually think of something to say.

The wolf itched closer and Stiles found himself wondering. Wondering if Derek knew what was going through Stiles's head. If he knew how much he wanted him‚ how much he liked him and how important he was to Stiles.

He must have known‚ because Derek moved closer still‚ gently using a finger to turn Stiles's head around‚ until they were facing each other.

Derek leaned his head closer and Stiles had to will himself to breathe‚ but he stopped when something fell on his cheek. It was something wet‚ dripping down his skin.

He and Derek looked up.

There was a woman coming out of the mirrors. She was pale and probably dead‚ dressed in a flimsy excuse of a white nightgown. It was covered in blood.

She was covered it blood‚ and it was coming from her eyes.

Stiles scrambled to his feet and so did Derek.

'But neither of us said her name'‚ was all Stiles could think of.

'But you wanted to'‚ a loud whispered voice said. 'I know you wanted to.'

The woman lowered herself to the ground in front of them‚ and of course Derek shielded Stiles's body with his‚ as he shifted.

'Say my name'‚ she said. 'Say my name and I'll go away.'

'What do you want?'‚ Derek growled.

'Say my name'‚ she said again.

And again. And again and again.

She didn’t move from her place‚ she just kept saying those three words over and over again.

It was hurting Stiles's ears. It was whispered but loud and echoed in the closed room. It was… unnatural and it didn’t take long for Stiles's ears to start bleeding.

When Derek smelt the blood‚ he turned around to look at Stiles. Thankfully‚ Bloody Mary didn’t attack.

Derek was concerned‚ clearly. At the moment he pressed his finger to the skin under Stiles's ear‚ the woman started _screeching_.

Still the same words‚ but a lot louder than before. And they hurt a lot more than before.

They hurt so much that Stiles flinched. He gritted his teeth but the pain was unbearable.

Just as he opened his mouth to undoubtedly scream‚ Derek put both of his hands over Stiles's ears. The pain lessened‚ slightly‚ and Stiles realized that Derek was taking it away.

He managed to open his eyes and he locked them with Derek. He couldn’t hear him properly‚ but he saw what Derek said.

'We say your name and you stop?'

Stiles didn’t exactly hear what the woman answered‚ but there was a pause in the screaming.

There was resolve on Derek’s face.

'What if she’s lying?'‚ Stiles said.

Derek shook his head. 'You're bleeding.'

He then said it. Bloody Mary‚ three times in a row. He never once looked away from Stiles‚ but they were surrounded by mirrors and she was _already there_.

When Derek stopped mouthing her name the last time‚ the screaming stopped and the pain in Stiles's ears disappeared completely. Slowly‚ he wrapped his fingers around Derek's wrist and took his hands away.

As that happened‚ Stiles felt something else falling on his face. It was something sharp‚ that scratched his skin.

He knew better than to look up‚ so he looked to the side. All the mirrors were shattering. Slowly but surely.

That wasn’t the weirdest thing‚ though. What was weird was that Stiles couldn’t see himself in any of them. He could only see Derek.

Derek‚ who moved fast. He wrapped his arms around Stiles and shoved him down. Stiles crouched easily‚ letting Derek wrap around him as best as he could‚ protecting him from the pieces of sharp mirror that were falling around them.

The sound was deafening‚ glass breaking on glass. It didn’t make Stiles's ears bleed‚ but it still hurt. It hurt enough for him to be able to think of something else other than the weight and warmth of Derek's body against his.

When the racket stopped and the room stopped shaking‚ Stiles looked up just as Scott was saying his name.

The entire pack was there‚ his dad too.

'Thank god you figured it out'‚ Scott said. 'There was no way for us to get you out.'

Stiles was going to ask questions later‚ but right then‚ he straightened up a little and ran his fingers through Derek’s hair. Surprisingly‚ there were no pieces of mirror in it and upon further inspection‚ Stiles realized that Derek wasn’t bleeding.

'They didn’t hurt me'‚ the wolf said before letting go. He helped Stiles get up‚ but he let go.

Stiles missed him terribly‚ in that moment.

ΔϫΔ

The fairies were playing pranks because apparently they were bored. They got a thorough yelling from the Sheriff and Scott both‚ but nobody was actually hurt and the fairies did promise to never do it again‚ so they let them go.

The Sheriff let Derek sit in the front seat as he drove the wolf home‚ which Stiles grumbled about‚ but not for long.

Derek spent the drive telling the Sheriff what happened‚ and listening to the story from the pack's point of view.

Stiles was silent through it‚ but as Derek moved to get out of the car‚ Stiles stopped him.

'If you still want to hear about it'‚ Stiles said hesitantly‚ 'I think I'll be done … thinking through it tomorrow. Around dinner?'

Derek smiled and Stiles saw it clearly in the rearview mirror.

'I'll pick you up at seven.'‚ the wolf said. 'And I know Halloween was ruined‚ but please don’t wear your skeleton onesie.'

Derek left the car to the sounds of Stiles laughing his ass off.

ΔϫΔ

The next evening‚ Derek drove them back to his apartment‚ where he apparently cooked what smelled like a delicious dinner. He even set the table‚ there was an opened bottle of wine and everything felt like a date.

Stiles all but melted right there.

Instead‚ he stopped Derek from sitting down at the table by gently placing a finger on his jawline and forcing him to look at Stiles.

But unlike the mirror room‚ it was Stiles that leaned it this time‚ and unlike before‚ they did manage to share a kiss.

It was a short kiss‚ sweet and holding a promise of more and Stiles could have probably made it last longer‚ but he didn’t. He pulled away‚ smiled at Derek’s shiny lips and still closed eyes‚ and sat down at the table‚ busying himself with pouring them wine.

'I thought you said you wanted to talk'‚ Derek finally said. 'About the… stuff you’ve been going through.'

Stiles threw him a look. 'Do I need to do that? Or do you already know everything that’s been going through my head in the past weeks?'

Derek tilted his head‚ smiling a bit.

'I’m pretty sure I know'‚ he admitted.

The wolf wanted to say something else on the matter‚ but Stiles thought there will be enough time for that later on. So he interrupted him‚ glaring mildly.

'Now‚ while all of this food looks positively delicious‚ I really hope you got us some desert too.'

Derek raised an eyebrow‚ making Stiles blush slightly.

'I didn’t mean that as an innuendo.'‚ he admitted. 'I really just meant something sugary.'

Derek snorted‚ shaking his head.

'I made a cake'‚ he grinned. 'And I decorated it with leftover Halloween candy.'

Stiles loved Derek deeply‚ really he did.


	2. Killervibe and a gargoyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on an urgent supply run one night‚ Cisco encounters a dragon made of stone. Spoiler alert: stone can be frozen.   
> written after 3x3

Cisco really knew better than this. In this town it was dangerous walking on the street in broad daylight‚ let alone in the middle of the night.

And yet‚ here he was. At two am on a Thursday night‚ walking back to his apartment after an emergency run to the open all night grocery store. He was wearing his pajamas and his backpack was filled with booze.

These were desperate times‚ okay? His sleeping has been atrocious lately‚ meaning that it almost never happened. That wasn’t incredibly unusual‚ since Barry came into his life. Nightmares and insomnia were Cisco's jam.

But usually‚ he would manage to catch up on sleep when he was truly exhausted‚ when his body couldn’t handle staying awake anymore.

Like tonight. Tonight would have been a perfect opportunity for Cisco to fall into much needed sleep.

But that didn’t happen. Hence the emergency grocery run and the backpack filled with strong booze. It was sure to get him drunk enough to pass out for a couple of well deserved hours.

If he ever got home‚ that was. Because right now‚ it wasn’t looking like a real possibility.

Cisco stopped dead in his tracks as he was crossing the street. It was deserted‚ of course‚ no other human around‚ no cars waiting for the light to turn green.

Just Cisco and the motherfucking giant dragon that was staring down at him from half a block away.

The thing was huge. It had scales and wings that‚ when opened‚ were as wide as the street. And then of course it had to breathe fire out of his mouth.

Of course it did.

Cisco was frozen in place and he wasn’t even ashamed about it. He was all alone‚ 80% sure that he wasn’t hallucinating because he hadn’t gotten to drink anything yet‚ he didn’t even have his gauntlet with him‚ so there was absolutely no way he would be able to protect himself.

This was so very much different than the array of meta-humans he’s dealt with. Cisco was terrified and of course the dragon started flying towards him.

There was no point to even think about running‚ the thing was fast. There was no point in trying to run inside one of the buildings either‚ Cisco was too far away from a door.

Do only thing he could do was to lower himself to the ground and pray for a quick death.

That’s exactly what he did. Well‚ he may have screeched like a girl and fall on his ass‚ but the end result was the same.

By some miracle Cisco couldn’t ever begin to question‚ the dragon didn’t eat him. Instead‚ it just flew over his head. Honestly‚ he flew dangerously close to Cisco's head.

But hey‚ at least he got a good look at the thing. Which was‚ somehow‚ made of stone.

The dragon flew away and Cisco didn’t move until he couldn’t hear the flap of its wings anymore.

And when he did move‚ he cursed when he felt how wet his backpack was. Clearly‚ all the booze was gone.

He ran home and woke Caitlin up with a quite frantic phone call. Still‚ she got the gist: get Barry‚ get booze‚ come over‚ something happened‚ there’s no way in hell that Cisco is sleeping alone tonight.

ΔϫΔ

After Cisco finished explaining‚ he noticed that Caitlin was shaking.

He was shaking as well‚ that was to be expected because of the shock and sleep deprivation and all. But Caitlin's hands weren’t supposed to be shaking.

Cisco doesn’t ever remember seeing her hands shake. Not when Ronnie died‚ not when Barry was close to dying under her hands‚ not when she was close to dying in front of some demented meta.

Why were Caitlin's hands shaking this badly?

He couldn’t think about it. His head hurt too much.

ΔϫΔ

The dragon didn’t show up for another week‚ long enough for Cisco to really think he was hallucinating.

But then a mall burned down in the middle of the night and the cctv footage clearly showed a stone dragon breathing fire on it.

Damn it. Cisco really was hoping he was hallucinating.

ΔϫΔ

In the mist of the madness‚ of brainstorming ideas for capturing the dragon or drawing it away or just straight up killing it‚ Cisco noticed some things.

About Caitlin.

It wasn’t just that her hands shook every now and then. While that was terrible disconcerting for Cisco‚ it wasn’t the worst thing.

The worst things were the looks.

The way she was looking at Jesse‚ for one. It wasn’t envious‚ or the clinical curiosity Cisco was used to seeing in Caitlin’s eyes when dealing with a new meta. No‚ this was some sort of curiosity‚ yes‚ but it was tainted with something else. Caitlin looked with fear at Jesse‚ and that didn’t make a lot of sense to Cisco. At least that look disappeared when Jesse and Harry went back to Earth 2.

There were also some other little things. Like the fact that Caitlin always had a warm drink at hand. She microwaved her coffee if it went cold‚ she drank a couple of hot chocolates a day and the Star Labs pantry was now filled with various teas.

She didn’t touch him and Barry as much. Before‚ there were casual touches‚ fingers running down backs‚ knuckles bumping shoulders‚ the odd hug here and there. Now‚ there was nothing. Caitlin awkwardly refused any touch either of them had to offer and it hurt Cisco‚ this cold treatment.

But what hurt him the most was the way Caitlin looked at him now. It was something new‚ a sort of anxiousness she has never displayed towards him‚ not even the first time they met.

Cisco wanted to ask. He even tried to ask‚ a couple of times. All Caitlin did was tell him that he was imagining things and walk out of the room.

It hurt him‚ terribly so.

ΔϫΔ

Cisco devised a plan to catch the dragon. It was a good plan: Barry was supposed to lure the thing at the outskirts of town and then the glorious toys Cisco developed were supposed to trap the thing in an unbreakable cage‚ until they figured out how to kill it.

Of course it didn’t work.

The dragon wasn’t falling for Barry's tricks. Instead of going for the outskirts of town‚ the dragon headed downtown. Thankfully‚ Cisco designed the cage to be pretty movable‚ so he sped the van and a very anxious Caitlin to the place Barry directed them to: the library.

They got there just as the dragon flew straight at the old building‚ kicking its back to the library and then the most incredibly thing happened.

The dragon stopped moving completely after it settled in its place. Only then did Cisco realize that he has seen this dragon before. He has been seeing it since he was a child and Dante dragged him to the library because he had homework to do and nobody could babysit Cisco.

This dragon was _a part_ of the building.

'A gargoyle?'‚ he screeched. 'Seriously?'

'The sun came up'‚ Caitlin said hesitantly.

'So what?'‚ Barry frowned. 'It comes to life at night?'

'Well'‚ Cisco gulped. 'Looks like we have 12 hours to figure out another plan.'

ΔϫΔ

They planned‚ again‚ but it didn’t matter much.

Come sundown‚ the dragon came to life. The street was empty‚ thanks to CCPD‚ and Barry‚ Cisco and Caitlin were ready with the cage.

It didn’t matter because the dragon didn’t miss a beat in landing in front of them and breathing fire. Barry tried running around it‚ distracting it‚ but it didn’t work.

Once again‚ Cisco was faced with the certainty of death. A slow and painful one‚ burnt to death‚ with Caitlin by his side and Barry looking on‚ useless.

It didn’t happen.

Because the fire column that was heading straight to Cisco was frozen.

Cisco stared‚ not comprehending it.

And then he heard Caitlin grunt‚ and when he turned around‚ there was ice coming from her fingertips. She was straining‚ clearly‚ considering there was sweat on her face and a pained expression.

But it was working. The fire froze‚ and Caitlin didn’t stop there.

Barry was still running around the dragon‚ keeping it in place. Caitlin kept throwing ice at it.

Just as it reached the dragon's head‚ Caitlin started screaming. But she didn’t stop.

She didn’t stop until the dragon was fully frozen.

Caitlin fell to the ground and shakily called Cisco's name.

'Vibe it'‚ she rasped out. 'Break it now.'

He got his wits back and yelled for Barry to take Caitlin away‚ mindful of the fact that the ice pieces could harm them. The dragon went down easily‚ now that it was completely frozen and Cisco had improved his gauntlet in the past weeks.

When Barry came back‚ Cisco was breathing heavily‚ standing in a pile of ice.

Barry looked as grave as Cisco said.

'She's crying'‚ the Flash said unnecessarily‚ cause Cisco already figured she would.

He didn’t say anything‚ just nodded and let Barry flash him back to the Cortex.

ΔϫΔ

'How long have you known?'‚ Cisco stared Caitlin down.

She was crying‚ as Barry said. She was wrapped up in a shock blanket‚ sitting in a chair. Her hands were shaking‚ and now‚ finally‚ Cisco understood why.

She said his name‚ softly and emotionally‚ but he was angry.

'Have you known all along? Since the particle accelerator exploaded? Since Barry woke up? Since we went to Earth 2 and met Killer Frost? Since I…'‚ he couldn’t finish the thought.

Caitlin wasn’t looking at either him or Barry.

'A little after Barry woke up'‚ she admitted.

'This is my fault'‚ Barry said. 'Caitlin didn’t have any powers before Flashpoint.'

'That’s not the point!'‚ Cisco roared‚ angry like never before. 'The point is that she kept this from us. How could you‚ Caitlin?'‚ he all but spat at her. 'How could you not tell us?'

She made a sound then‚ around her tears and all the anger left Cisco‚ replaced with pure… heartbreak.

'You’ve been helping me deal with my vibing for months'‚ he whispered. 'Why didn’t you let me do the same for you?'

Caitlin started properly sobbing at that‚ and Cisco couldn’t handle that. He walked out of the Cortex and locked himself in the bathroom for good measure.

ΔϫΔ

When Barry fazed through the bathroom door half an hour later‚ Cisco was crying constantly and he had realized that Caitlin may as well be the love of his life‚ because he was sure he'll never love another woman as much as he loves Caitlin.

'She didn’t tell us because she doesn’t want to do this.'

'What?'‚ Cisco frowned.

'What we did tonight'‚ Barry frowned. 'She doesn’t want to… save the day with the Flash and Vibe.'

'Isn’t that selfish?'

Barry shook his head. 'No‚ because she does enough. Neither of us would be superheroes if it wasn’t for Caitlin. I think she's allowed to… not become one herself.'

Cisco knew he was right‚ of course‚ but that wasn’t really the problem.

'How could she not tell us? Tell _me_?'

'She was scared'‚ Barry said gently.

'That’s bullshit and you know it'‚ Cisco pointed out.

Barry nodded‚ putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. 'She’s waiting for you in the Cortex. Ready to answer all your questions‚ but… don’t go in there if you're still angry.'

Cisco nodded‚ and Barry didn’t stick around for more.

ΔϫΔ

When Caitlin looked up at him‚ Cisco felt tears coming back to his eyes. It was okay‚ though‚ because she was crying as well.

'I'm sorry'‚ Caitlin whispered.

He shook his head. 'Just make me understand.'

She took a few shaking breaths‚ but she did start talking. Slowly and hesitantly‚ not really making eye contact.

'I know you understand at least a little‚ because you hid it from us when you first got your powers too. But beyond that… I wanted to be in control.'

'And we couldn’t have helped with that?'‚ Cisco said desperately. 'Hell‚ Cait‚ I _still_ don’t have control of my powers but you never once pushed me away.'

'It's different‚ Cisco'‚ she said with more force than before. 'Because if I lose control‚ my powers will _hurt_ you. Or kill you.'

Cisco breathed out shakily‚ because he realized that she was right.

'It's based off emotional triggers.'‚ she went on. 'As you saw tonight‚ I can use my powers when I want to. But when I get overly emotional‚ sometimes I can't control it.'

Cisco thought about that‚ especially about a week or two ago‚ when Caitlin yelled at Harry. She was mad then‚ as mad as Cisco has ever seen her. But there was no frost.

So either she was lying to him now‚ or she was too frightened to actually realize that she was in full control of her powers.

'Caitlin'‚ he said gently‚ 'are you still lying to me?'

Finally‚ she looked up at him as she promised she wasn’t. Cisco believed her‚ he could see it in her eyes.

So the second option‚ then. Caitlin was fully in control‚ but too scared of her powers to realize it. Which meant that she needed a push.

Some sort of a surpirse‚ something that will push her emotions to the limits. An event that she will be sure will trigger her powers‚ but if Cisco was right‚ it wouldn’t.

So he took a deep breath and marched up to Caitlin. He put his hands on her neck and kissed her‚ with a lot more force than he would have wanted his first kiss with Caitlin to have.

She didn’t respond to the kiss‚ but it wasn’t like Cisco really gave her the opportunity to. Honestly‚ he caught her by surprise and the strength of his kiss barely gave her the chance to breathe‚ let alone respond.

When he pulled back‚ he looked straight into Caitlin's shocked eyes and he kept his hands on her neck.

'I just kissed you without any hint that I will be doing so and without your consent. If you wouldn't have been in control of your powers‚ I would have been a popsicle by now.'

He saw the moment Caitlin understood‚ he saw it in her eyes. Cisco nodded to her once and left without another word.

He spent the night thinking of icy fingertips and hot lips.

ΔϫΔ

Caitlin came to see him in the morning. Good thing too‚ because it wasn’t like he was planning on actually showing up to work.

She pushed past him and into the apartment‚ stopping in the middle of the living room and looking at him with hesitation‚ but a certain level of strength.

'Barry is half way through planning a room for me to test my powers in‚ safely. He needs your help.'

Cisco said nothing‚ crossing his arms over his chest.

Caitlin sighed and took the few steps needed to stand in front of him.

'I truly am sorry‚ Cisco‚ from keeping it a secret from you. It hurt me just as much as it hurt you‚ trust me on that. And'‚ she took a deep breath‚ 'let me make it up to you.'

Cisco knew that there was no way he was going to stay angry at Caitlin. But he needed her to understand just how much it hurt him.

So again‚ he said nothing.

For some reason‚ it made Caitlin smile. She also put a hand on his jaw and quickly kissed him.

Well‚ she moved her head quickly‚ but the kiss was anything but quick. It was slow and steady‚ dry and so‚ so sweet. Especially when Caitlin smiled against his lips and briefly ran her tongue over his lower lip before pulling away.

'That's not how testing works'‚ Cisco found his stupid mouth talking. 'Last night I surprised you‚ but now you were the one to do it. The result of this test in inconclusive for the analysis.'

Caitlin grinned at that. 'This was no test.'

She kissed him again‚ longer than before. Then she waited until Cisco got dressed and drove them to work‚ where he spent the day randomly kissing Caitlin in moments she wasn’t expecting it.

To test her powers‚ of course. For science.

But the kisses Caitlin gave him when he wasn’t expecting it‚ those weren’t for science.


	3. Solangelo and a shapeshifter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something wrong with Will and Nico is the only one who sees it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild dubious consent warning

It all started on a Sunday morning when Will didn’t show up for their date. Which was weird because in all the months they have been dating‚ not once did Will stand Nico up‚ especially not on Sunday.

It was a ritual by now‚ meeting up every Sunday morning after breakfast and taking a walk around the strawberry fields‚ ending up on a blanket by the lake‚ spending an hour there relaxing their muscles and properly catching up on everything that happened in the past week.

But Will didn’t show up today. And when Nico went to the infirmary to look for him‚ Will acted like he forgot they were supposed to meet.

That was weird. Very weird. Sunday morning date was Will's favorite time of the week‚ he said that every time.

But what was even weirder was the fact that Will startled when Nico grabbed his hand.

That was the moment it all started. And it all went downhill from there for the rest of the week.

ΔϫΔ

On Monday‚ Will was supposed to teach an archery class for the newest children. He really wasn’t the best at archery‚ but he could handle an introduction lesson.

Usually.

When Nico casually made his way past the archery ring with a pretense he hadn’t figured out yet but it surely wasn’t the need to see his boyfriend surrounded by little kids‚ that certain boyfriend was holding the bow wrong.

Will was holding the bow with the wrong hand. And by the looks of things‚ he was also holding it terribly wrong‚ too low and too flimsy.

Nico stared for a long minute‚ before he ran across camp and got Kayla. She seemed dubious‚ but Nico managed to drag her to the archery ring.

'No no no!'‚ she screeched‚ running towards Will and pulling the bow away from his hands. 'You're doing it completely wrong!'

Will blushed slightly at that. 'Sorry‚ Kayla. I'm not really… feeling like myself.'

Kayla shared a long look with Nico‚ because Will never admitted to being sick. Never.

'Go away'‚ Kayla said strongly.

Of course‚ Nico was there quickly‚ offering to take care of Will‚ like Will took care of him time and time again.

'Thank you‚ Nico'‚ Will smiled at him. 'But I'll just head over to the infirmary. I'm sure they'll know what to do with me.'

Will left still laughing‚ but Nico didn’t think it was such a good joke.

ΔϫΔ

On Tuesday‚ Will was still in the infirmary.

Not working‚ like he should have been. No‚ Will was laying down on a cot‚ hooked up to an IV‚ reading a Greek History book.

There were a lot of things weird with that image‚ but the most important part of it was that Will actually accepted lying down in a cot‚ on a day he was supposed to be on call.

Really‚ Nico has witnessed Will with a broken arm‚ sitting at his desk writing reports with his uninjured hand while his siblings put the other one in a cast.

'Oh‚ it's some sort of flu'‚ Will was saying now. 'They say I'll feel all better tomorrow‚ but for now‚ you should probably stay away. I don’t want to get you sick.'

Nico left him‚ but he was suspicious.

ΔϫΔ

On Wednesday‚ Nico tried to take Will out on a walk after dinner. The blonde boy politely refused‚ saying that he was still tired after the flu he fought against the day before and that he will probably go to bed early.

If Nico didn’t know better‚ he would have thought that Will was avoiding him. And while that was certainly a possibility‚ Nico spent just one horrible night thinking about it.

ΔϫΔ

Because on Tuesday‚ Will didn’t recognize Hazel.

He asked her if she was new at camp and when Hazel freaked out‚ Will acted like it was all a joke.

But it was a bad joke. A cruel one‚ even‚ considering how much Hazel cared for Will.

That decided it‚ really. It wasn’t that Will was avoiding or acting weird towards Nico.

No‚ there was something wrong with Will.

ΔϫΔ

On Friday‚ they sat together at the campfire. They held hands and everything seemed normal. But Will didn’t sing at all‚ which was uncommon.

At one point‚ Nico traced a finger over a scar Will had on his elbow. Nico knew the story‚ about a fellow demigod scratching him with a knife during the Battle of Manhattan. But he asked Will about it‚ as a test.

'Oh'‚ he said airily. 'I don’t know‚ I didn’t even notice it was there.'

Dread and horror pulling in his stomach‚ Nico realized that this was not Will. This was an impostor and Will was missing.

ΔϫΔ

Kayla thought Nico went crazy. That's not enough proof‚ she said.

So Nico thought of ways to get her the proof she needed. Unfortunately‚ there was only one thing he could think about.

And that was sex.

Well. Something like that.

Sex was something they haven’t done yet. They weren’t even close to it.

If Will was Will‚ he would know that and if they'd be in the middle of a make out session and go too far‚ he would realize and stop it.

With that plan in mind‚ Nico waited for Saturday to pass and for night to settle. He knew Will be in the infirmary until late. He waited for him and it didn’t take a lot of convincing‚ for Nico to take Will to Cabin 13.

Once there‚ Nico didn’t hesitate. He kissed Will and while the other boy was startled at first‚ it didn’t take long for Will to kiss back. 

He also pushed Nico to the wall‚ pinning him there with his body. He quickly deepened the kiss and Nico felt horrible.

He felt so awkward‚ putting his hands on Will's ass and grabbing at it‚ and it felt absolutely horrible when Will pushed their hips together‚ shamelessly rutting against Nico as he pushed his tongue deeper into Nico's mouth.

He felt sick.

'Stop'‚ he whispered against Will's lips.

The blonde chuckled‚ kissing down Nico's neck and licking at it.

'This feels surprisingly good'‚ Will breathed out excitedly‚ pairing the words with a hard shove of his hips.

'Stop'‚ Nico said again‚ stronger.

It made Will chuckle. 'Come on babe‚ you know you want it. Your brought me here.'

He kissed Nico then‚ strongly and borderline painful. He bit and pulled and Nico felt blood pouring down his chin.

With a peak of strength that Nico didn’t think he was capable of‚ he pushed Will away‚ so much so that the blonde boy stumbled and fell on the ground.

'That was stupid‚ Nico'.

He has never heard his boyfriend talk to him like that. Ever since the beginning‚ even if they were fighting‚ Nico could always feel how much Will cared for him. He could read it in his eyes.

But this Will was now looking at Nico with disappointment and hate in his eyes. In his glowing gold eyes.

Nico felt tears running down his face‚ blood down his chin and his hands and legs were shaking. Without another word‚ he slithered into the shadows and got out of there.

ΔϫΔ

Chiron didn’t believe Nico either. At least he acted sympathetic and tended to Nico's split lip and his anxiety. He also told Nico that shapeshifters were defenseless against silver.

That settled it‚ then. Nico made a plan that Chiron easily agreed to‚ because while he didn’t believe Nico‚ he trusted him.

So on Sunday morning‚ during breakfast‚ Nico barely moved his eyes away from Will. The blonde didn’t once look in his direction‚ but Nico didn’t care about that.

What he did care about was the moment Will got his hands on his fork. Because Chiron made sure to switch it to one made of silver.

And when he did grab his fork‚ Will screamed. He got up from the bench and took a step back‚ clutching at his right hand‚ which was fuming. Literally‚ there was smoke coming out from it.

Nico was by his side in an instant. But while everyone probably expected him to comfort his boyfriend‚ Nico pulled out his sword instead and pointed it at this fake Will's neck.

'Where's Will?'‚ Nico growled.

'Are you mad?'‚ it was Kayla that yelled‚ but Nico ignored her‚ asking again.

For a second there‚ he saw that anger again in Will's eyes. But then his entire face fell and he started crying hysterically.

'What are you doing‚ Nico?'‚ the blonde sobbed. 'I love you‚ why are you treating me like this?'

Kayla gasped. 'That's not Will'‚ she also pulled out a sword. 'Will never cries in front of people and he hasn’t said that to Nico yet.'

'He's a shapeshifter'‚ Nico explained. 'Because he got burned by the silver. Will's been missing for a week. So I ask again.'‚ He lowered his voice and pushed the tip of his sword harder against the shapshifter's neck.

'Where's Will?'

The shapeshifter ratted out directions to a small forgotten island a couple of clicks off the coast of Manhattan. Forgotten‚ because it was shielded by the mist.

Nico only spared a second to make sure Chiron was going to deal with the shapeshifter before he used the shadows from his obsidian sword to shadowtravel.

ΔϫΔ

He found Will naked on a beach.

Will screeched. Nico shielded his eyes.

'I'm dressed!'‚ Will screamed after awhile.

He was a lot tanner tan before‚ there was sand sticking to every piece of skin Nico could see‚ his hair was a mess and Will was looking at him like he couldn’t believe he was there.

Nico ran to him‚ wrapping his arms tightly around Will's shoulders‚ tucking his face against Will's neck.

Will hugged him back‚ of course‚ chuckling softly. 'I was beginning to think you'll never come for me.'

'I'm sorry it took so long'‚ Nico said quickly. 'There was a shapeshifter that looked like you at camp and nobody believed me when I told them it wasn't you.'

'Oh'‚ Will sounded dumbfounded. 'And how did you figure it out?'

'Little things'‚ Nico admitted. 'And big things.'

Will pushed him away‚ slightly‚ just enough to be able to look into Nico's eyes.

The dark haired boy sighed and looked away‚ but he did explain‚ briefly‚ because he knew Will wasn’t going to let it go.

'You… he… I mean the shapeshifter'‚ Nico sighed and gathered his thoughts. 'He didn’t turn up to our Sunday morning date‚ he stayed in the infirmary with a cold‚ he didn’t recognize Hazel‚ he didn’t know how to hold a bow and…'

Nico hesitated for a long time‚ but Will waited him out.

'He wanted to have sex'‚ Nico finally whispered‚ blushing slightly.

Will gasped and took a step back.

'I may have started it'‚ Nico blushed harder.

'Why would you do that?'‚ Will whispered in shock.

'Because I knew that it if it was you‚ you'd stop.'

Understanding came over Will's features‚ and he seemed to deflate completely. He hugged Nico without another word‚ and really‚ Nico didn’t need that many words when he could get his boyfriend back. And his great hugs.

'I'm sorry you had to go through that'‚ Will whispered.

Nico shook his head. 'I'm never kissing anybody else ever again.'

Will stiffened and it took a couple of seconds for Nico to realize why.

'Except for you'‚ he said quickly. 'I'm never kissing anybody else except for you.'

'That sounds great'‚ Will sighed‚ tightening his hold on Nico. 'But I really need a shower before that.'

Nico understood that‚ spending a week on an island couldn’t possibly be a comfortable thing. Still‚ he quickly kissed Will's cheek before shadow traveling them back home.


	4. Malec and a mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alec doesn’t show up for a date‚ Magnus is concerned. When it turns out he's been missing all night‚ he is very concerned. When he tries tracking Alec down and only comes up with an unfamiliar song‚ Magnus panics.

When Alec didn’t show up for their Halloween date at Pandemonium‚ Magnus wasn’t too worried. It happened every now and then‚ because that was the way Alec's job worked. The shadowhunter always came‚ though‚ hours late and dripping ichor on the carpet‚ but he always came.

That didn’t happen tonight. Magnus waited for hours‚ but Alec didn’t come. And his phone was turned off.

So early in the morning‚ Magnus made his way to the Institute. Everyone thought that Alec spent the night at his place‚ and when it became clear that nobody saw Alec since last night‚ they all became concerned.

The shadowhunters tried to track Alec down with their technology. But his phone was off so they couldn’t find his location. After that‚ they checked Alec's logs‚ finding out that he was supposed to be patrolling near the docs. They found him on the city's cameras‚ but he disappeared from view pretty early on.

After that‚ Izzy brought Magnus one of Alec's sweaters and the warlock tried to track him down.

He was unsuccessful‚ no matter how hard he tried‚ how much magic he used. But just as he was about to give up‚ Magnus heard something.

A song. In a language that was old and forgotten‚ that Magnus thought he had heard before‚ but couldn’t remember when or where. There was a chill running through his spine and as the song grew louder and louder in his ears‚ and he dropped Alec's sweater.

'Did you find him?'‚ Izzy said hopefully.

Magnus shook his head and all but ran out of there‚ barely taking the time to mumble that he had an idea that he had to look into.

ΔϫΔ

When Alec woke up‚ he couldn’t really remember what happened.

He remembered patrolling through the docs and hearing something that drew his attention. At that moment‚ Alec thought that some kids were loitering and listening to music.

Looking back‚ Alec realized that he was terribly mistaking‚ considering he woke up at the bottom of the ocean.

It was a weird thing‚ being at the bottom of the ocean. He was enclosed in a sort of bubble‚ a piece of magic that clearly helped him breathe and kept the water out.

There was light surrounding him‚ which shouldn’t have been possible so far down under the water‚ but again‚ magic.

As he woke up fully‚ Alec felt eyes on him. Turning around slowly‚ he saw her.

She was blue and luminous. There was light radiating from her skin‚ which was incredibly pale but had a slight green tinge to it. Her eyes were large and a beautiful‚ deep purple color.

She was naked‚ but her chest was covered by her long‚ luxurious looking white hair. Even though she was submerged in water‚ it wasn’t flowing around her.

And her lower body was covered in scales. Sparky scales‚ brightly colored in shades of green‚ purple and everything in between.

Looking back up her body‚ Alec's eyes landed on her lips. Which were full and plump‚ colored a bright pink and smiling slightly.

A mermaid. Alec was face to face with a mermaid that had clearly kidnapped him. Mermaids were supposed to be extinct‚ his mind supplied. There were barely any references to them in any of the books he had read in the Idris library.

Even so‚ he was standing face to face with what was clearly a mermaid.

'What do you want?'‚ he asked. His voice sounded muffled even to his own ears‚ and even though he had never dealt with a mermaid‚ he thought that she could probably hear him perfectly.

'Curious'‚ she said and her voice was as beautiful as a symphony. 'So curious‚ little‚ beautiful shadowhunter.'

'What do you want?'‚ he asked again.

The mermaid giggled‚ a sound that made Alec's entire body tingle. She swam forward‚ all but pressing her face against the bubble that kept Alec alive.

He couldn’t look away from her eyes and it made Alec painfully aware that he was defenseless. He had no weapons and even if he would had‚ there was no way he would survive without the bubble she was keeping up.

'Why?'‚ she asked. 'Why didn’t you fall?'

'Fall where?'

'For me!'‚ she yelled‚ the sound hurting Alec's years.

She was angry now‚ fuming with rage in her eyes‚ staring down at Alec. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared.

The mermaid left without another word‚ her tail moving quickly behind her.

When he couldn’t see her anymore‚ Alec let out a long breath. It came out shaky. Because he was at the bottom of the ocean‚ with no way of contacting anyone for help‚ with no weapons‚ no water and food.

Alec cursed and sat down on the muddy ground.

ΔϫΔ

The first thing Magnus did was to hit the books. He looked for any reference of songs‚ focusing on languages he didn’t fully recognize and only consulting his more ancient books.

He found nothing.

Then he went through his little black book of contacts‚ calling every warlock or vampire he knew that has been alive for more years than he had. He was unsuccessful‚ until he spoke with the High Warlock of Norway.

'I do have a book that could help'‚ she said easily‚ 'but it has not been translated since the Vikings were ruling the waters.'

Magnus swore‚ but he had the decency to do it in his mother language.

'Warlock Bane'‚ the woman said sweetly‚ 'Luckily for you‚ I do speak that language. I assume this is a time sensitive problem‚ yes?'

'I'm looking for someone'‚ Magnus didn’t really want to say it was a shadowhunter because he didn’t know how the woman would react to that. 'And he's been missing for about 15 hours now.'

The woman‚ called Salbjorg Geirolfdottir‚ was quick to invite Magnus over‚ promising to translate everything he needed.

He wasted no time to conjure a portal. It was the middle of the night in Norway and the other warlock was in pajamas‚ but Magnus couldn’t care less. He accepted a cup of hot coffee‚ but he also urged her to get the book.

It was an old thing. Gorgeous‚ really‚ written on what was probably bear skin but in surprisingly good condition.

'I think you're dealing with a mermaid'‚ Salbjorg told him‚ opening the book to a drawing of a beautiful woman with a tail made out of scales.

Magnus swore again‚ because he has been stupid not to see it before.

'A siren'‚ he said. 'Luring men with their songs.'

'That is a siren‚ yes'‚ Salbjorg nodded. 'Maleficent beings‚ half women‚ half birds‚ that haunt the waters and pray on men's weaknesses. But a mermaid has a fishtail and it does no harm.'

Magnus scoffed.  'There is no way Alec would have gone willingly with a mermaid. And if he did‚ he would have called for backup beforehand.'

'You care for this missing boy'‚ she said‚ amused.

'I do'‚ Magnus sighed. 'Which is why I need you to read me everything you have on mermaids in that book‚ especially their weaknesses.'

Salbjorg nodded and got to work.

ΔϫΔ

It wasn’t that the mermaid was hurting Alec‚ not really. He was hungry and thirsty‚ yes‚ and his head hurt a bit‚ probably because of the lack of proper oxygen.

She didn’t lay a finger on him‚ though. All she did was sit on the other side of the bubble‚ gently flowing in front of Alec. And she sang.

On and on‚ beautiful songs in a language Alec has never heard before and didn’t understand. The songs were beautiful‚ slow and gentle‚ and the mermaid was gorgeous.

But Alec didn’t understand what she wanted with him.

He tried asking. Repeatedly. But she never said another word in English‚ just kept on singing in her language.

And she didn’t look like she was going to give up anytime soon‚ and that was bad. Because Alec couldn’t survive forever. Two or three days without water or food was do-able‚ but not in a bubble filled with a limited amount of oxygen.

Alec was getting exhausted‚ faster than he should have been‚ and it had something to do with the pressure of being at the bottom of the ocean.

He could see light on the surface of the water‚ it was clear that they weren’t as low as he initially thought. But it was no walk in the park.

'I am going to die here‚ eventually.'‚ he said and the mermaid stopped singing‚ tilting her head curiously at him.

'No food‚ no drinking water‚ no oxigen'‚ he went on. 'Keeping me here will kill me.'

'That is not how I am supposed to kill you'‚ the mermaid said before she started singing again.

It made no sense to Alec.

ΔϫΔ

Magnus made his way back to the Institute when Alec has been missing for 20 some hours. He found everyone scrambling.

'Nothing new has transpired'‚ Maryse said strongly. 'Did you find anything useful?'

'I think so'‚ Magnus nodded. 'When I tried tracking him‚ I heard a song. It was in a language I didn’t recognize‚ not really‚ but upon further research I think I have heard it once in the Silent City. In the prisons‚ to be exact.'

'I thought sirens were a myth'‚ Clary said‚ clearly the only one in the room who understood what Magnus was leading up to.

'I'm not sure if it's a siren or a mermaid'‚ he admitted‚ 'but whatever the case'‚ he looked to Maryse‚ 'you can't risk your shadowhunters falling for her song.'

'What do you suggest?'‚ the woman said gravely‚ narrowing her eyes.

'There's only one course of action here'‚ Magnus faked a grin. 'I can use my magic to make myself breath underwater and to repel any magic the creature will use to lure me in.'

'What if that doesn’t work?'‚ Izzy sad with clear concern.

Magnus smiled at her. 'Well‚ if I'm not back in a couple of hours with Alec‚ you should find another gay shadowhunter‚ figure out a way for them to breathe underwater for a long time and come save us. Of course.'

He left without another word‚ ignoring all their protests.

ΔϫΔ

Alec was close to passing out when Magnus came. He thought he was hallucinating‚ at first‚ because Magnus was glowing‚ the same dark blue his magic had. He was breathing underwater‚ somehow‚ but Alec couldn’t see how he was doing it.

Magnus looked at him for a few long seconds‚ probably assessing Alec for damages. Then he turned to the mermaid.

Who started screeching. She was yelling in her language‚ quickly swimming to Magnus‚ screaming in his face.

'I cannot let you hurt more people'‚ the warlock said gravely.

'You cannot stop me.'‚ the mermaid said in English before switching back to her language.

Magnus raised his hand and Alec knew what was going to happen.

'Don’t kill her'‚ he found himself saying.

'Idris has no means to contain her.'‚ Magnus said in a dejected voice. 'And in the Silent City she will live the rest of her life in a poor excuse for a prison.'

'Magnus'‚ Alec breathed out. He knew the warlock was right‚ but it didn’t feel right‚ killing this mermaid.

Magnus sighed‚ waving his hands twice around the mermaid's face‚ blue magic wrapping around her features. When it was done‚ the mermaid screamed. No words this time‚ but a wail of desperation and hurt.

She swam away quickly‚ still screaming.

'What did you do?'‚ Alec asked.

'Took away her hearing. She won’t be able to sing anymore. Not properly.'

Alec was sad for her‚ but she did try to kill him. And Magnus did show her mercy. He also made his way inside Alec's bubble‚ which he was probably controlling now.

'Can you swim?'‚ Magnus asked gently‚ grabbing Alec's hand and sweetly kissing his knuckles.

Alec shook his head.

'Well then'‚ Magnus smiled sweetly‚ using his fingers to brush some hair away from Alec's forehead‚ stopping his thumb in the middle of it. 'Sleep‚ my dear.'

Darkness overtook Alec before he realized it was Magnus's doing.

ΔϫΔ

After he got them back to the Institute‚ Magnus wasn’t allowed to see Alec‚ who was quickly locked up in the infirmary. Izzy texted‚ assuring him that Alec will be alright and cordially inviting him in the morning to give his rapport to Maryse.

It wasn’t an invitation as much as it was an order‚ so Magnus did show up in the morning‚ delighted to see Alec there‚ looking a lot better than the last time he saw him.

There was no time for chit-chit‚ because Maryse expected them to talk. Which they did‚ taking turns explaining everything.

'There's just one thing I don’t understand'‚ Maryse said once they were done. 'If this mermaid had the power of a siren‚ how come neither of you fell for her songs?'

Magnus looked at her incredulously for a few seconds. Then he looked to Alec‚ who was pointedly not looking at his mother and blushing slightly.

'Well'‚ Magnus said diplomatically‚ 'Alec doesn’t like women.'

'But you do'‚ Maryse pointed out.

Magnus smiled at her‚ despite himself. 'Usually I do. But I don’t think a siren's song works on people who are already in love.'

There was silence in the room then‚ understandably so. Magnus risked a look to his boyfriend‚ who was blushing furiously and gaping wordlessly at him.

Magnus smiled‚ going as far as telling Alec that he'll see him later‚ squeezing his fingers lightly on his way out of the room.

ΔϫΔ

Alec just gaped at Magnus's repeating back‚ until Clary slapped the back of his head.

'Ow!'

'What are you still doing here?'‚ she laughed‚ pushing him towards the door. 'Go after him!'

Alec gulped‚ but acknowledged that Clary was right. So he ran out of the Institute‚ grateful to see that Magnus hadn’t gotten very far.

He yelled his name and when the warlock turned‚ he was surprised to see Alec there.

'You should rest some more‚ darling'‚ Magnus said fondly. 'You've been through a lot‚ I'm sure your body still needs time to heal fully.'

It was hard for Alec to keep up with what his warlock was saying. His heartbeat was distracting him.

'Magnus'‚ he breathed out. 'About earlier‚ I-'

'It was just the truth‚ Alec'‚ the warlock smiled. 'There's no need for you to-'

Alec cut him off with a kiss. A pretty desperate one‚ searing and passionate‚ because he wasn’t that good with words in his personal life. Alec was raised to be a diplomat‚ but none of that applied in his personal life‚ especially in his life with Magnus.

So he kissed him fast and hard‚ because Alec has always been better at doing than saying.

'Me too'‚ Alec said when he pulled away. 'Me too‚ Magnus.'

The warlock looked a bit bewildered‚ and a bit overwhelmed by the kiss. But he grinned‚ excitedly and child-like‚ and he grabbed Alec's hand‚ quickly making a portal and taking them both to his apartment.

As it turned out‚ Alec didn’t really need any more rest. He just needed his boyfriend wrapped around him.


	5. Dramione and a banshee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potter giving Draco a serial killer case wasn’t unusual. Making him work with Granger‚ that was very unusual. And even more unusual were the muggle details surrounding the case. Grown up‚ working for the Ministry AU.

Draco didn’t like being called into Potter's office. It happened a lot‚ of course‚ because Draco was an Auror and Potter was their Head. He still didn’t like it.

'We have a serial killer'‚ Potter was never the one to beat around the bush. 'We wouldn’t even have figured out it was a serial killer if it wasn’t for the fact that in the case of every victim‚ there was a family member who mentioned seeing something the night before the killing happened.'

'What did they see?'

'A banshee.'

Draco took a few second after Potter's statement to remember something he had read in a book‚ years ago.

'Banshees are the evil ladies who scream and kill you‚ right?'

Potter seemed surprised that he knew that‚ but he nodded.

'That's not what happened here‚ though. A banshee didn’t murder four people. But a ghost resembling a banshee appeared to the victim's family members‚ screaming and predicting their death on the next day.'

'So a fake banshee?'‚ Draco frowned.

'Not exactly fake'‚ Potter shook his head. 'But they seem to take the form of the muggle myth of banshees.'

Draco grew even more confused. 'If it's a muggle killers‚ why are we-'

'It's not'‚ Potter rudely interrupted. 'The people were killed using magic‚ but this banshee business seems to follow the muggle way.'

Potter gave Draco a pretty big file for him to start his investigation.

'I'll put you in contact with a specialist'‚ he said. 'A witch who has a diploma from a muggle college‚ a major in English history with a minor in Irish folk myths.'

Draco was very surprised that there were witches who put themselves through that. 'Who?'

'Hermione Granger.'

It took a few shocked seconds‚ but Draco burst out laughing. 'There is no way Granger is going to work with me.'

'Of course she will'‚ Potter didn’t miss a beat. 'She knows we need her expertise on this and she knows you're a bloody good auror. Plus'‚ Potter smirked‚ 'she owes me one.'

'This is going to end horribly'‚ Draco informed him with certainty.

It was Potter's turn to laugh.

ΔϫΔ

When Draco sent the letter to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures‚ he genuinely thought he wouldn’t get an answer.

Not only did Granger respond‚ but she also invited him to her office to discuss the case. He was apprehensive‚ but he made his way to another floor‚ to the end of a long hallway where a door with her name on it was half opened.

He knocked and he was greeted with a smile.

'Malfoy‚ come in. Can I get you anything? I have coffee and tea.'

He shook his head‚ getting rid of the initial surprise.

'No‚ thank you‚ Granger. I'm here on business.'

'Of course'‚ she wordlessly directed him to a chair. 'I've already read the file and I took the liberty to print the section of my dissertation that deals with banshees. Of course‚ there's a lot more information‚ but I thought it would be a good start.'

He took the papers‚ skimming them quickly. 'I thought I should go talk to the family members again. The reports were pretty thin and-'

'That's a great idea'‚ she interrupted. 'I'll come with you.'

He couldn’t hide his shock this time. 'You will?'

'Yes'‚ she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. 'If it really is a banshee‚ this is my area department's area of expertise. My boss gave me full permission to deal with this case‚ and this case only. And I have all the qualifications needed.'

'I don’t doubt that‚ Granger.'‚ he was quick to assure her. 'I was just surprised. I'll be grateful for the help‚ to be honest.'

It was her turn to be surprised. 'That's it? No hateful quip about how you don’t need any help or about how I-'

He rolled his eyes. 'It's been almost a decade and I'm sure you have changed as much as I did. We're not at Hogwarts anymore.'

She blinked twice‚ her anger turning into something playful and teasing.

'If that truly is the case‚ how about you call me Hermione?'

Draco laughed.

ΔϫΔ

They met will all of the victims’ families that day‚ but it proved pointless because they didn’t find anything new.

The banshee visited them the night before the murder happened‚ she was translucent like a ghost‚ looked scary and had long dark hair‚ screamed once and left.

The next day‚ Hermione and Draco started working on the victims. They set up a board in her office and put up pictures of all the victims and all the information they had on them‚ in the hopes of figuring out a connection‚ a reason they were targeted.

They found nothing and the next day there was another murder. But this time‚ they went to the crime scene.

It was a pretty gruesome thing‚ the man killed with the killing curse. The man's wife saw the banshee the night before‚ describing it exactly like the rest of the people they interviewed.

This new killing didn’t help them much. It just gave them another picture and another set of information to put on their board.

Even though Hermione and Draco both spent a couple of hours overtime in her office trying to figure something out‚ they didn't.

ΔϫΔ

'This is such a muggle way to do things'‚ she said next morning‚ with a cup of coffee in her hands and absently looking at the board they used for their case.

Draco couldn’t help but glare a little. 'It's a way that works. I don’t care that it was perfected by muggles.'

'Sorry‚ Draco'‚ she really did look apologetic. 'It's just that… I really wasn’t expecting Draco Malfoy to be… like this.'

He sighed and because they were supposed to keep on working together closely on this case‚ he turned around and made sure Hermione was looking at him.

'This Draco Malfoy'‚ he even waved his hands for emphasis‚ 'Is a 26 year old Auror. He lives in a two bedroom flat in muggle London‚ has lunch with his mother every Sunday‚ he likes to order an Irish Cream latte at Starbucks and he shops in Macy's‚ every now and then. But‚ Hermione‚ I do get it. I'm pretty surprised by the fact that you're not correcting me every other minute or constantly yelling at me.'

Hermione looked amused now. 'Well‚ this Hermione Granger doesn’t yell at her peers anymore‚ doesn’t think herself smarter than everyone around and she likes Starbucks iced lattes. She lives in a cottage in Limpsfield‚ is still recovering after the long term relationship she got out of last year and is very partial to knitting her own scarves.'

'Good'‚ Draco smiled. 'Glad that's out of the way. Now let's get back to work.'

'This gave me an idea.'‚ Hermione turned back to the board. 'The victims are all about the same age. What if they went to school together?'

'We need to go to Hogwarts if we want to check their records'‚ Draco said quickly‚ 'but McGonagall has helped me in the past.'

'Let's go‚ then!'‚ Hermione said excitedly.

Draco laughed. He was doing that a lot around her.

ΔϫΔ

It took the entire day‚ but they did figure out that all the victims were at Hogwarts at the same time and they were on the school choir together for one of those years.

They made their way back to Hermione's office and spent a couple of hours going through the rest of the students in the choir‚ trying to figure out if any of them had any reason to hurt the victims.

It was Draco who thought of checking the Azkaban records and one of the name on the 'escaped' list coincided with one of the choir students.

Hermione started writing a letter to Potter with this development‚ but she was interrupted.

By the banshee.

Draco stared at the terrifying woman standing in the middle of Hermione's office. She looked like a ghost‚ transparent and slightly blue‚ with long dark hair and dirty clothes.

And her scream was unlike anything Draco has ever heard before. It echoed loudly in the small room and it made a chill travel down Draco's spine.

She disappeared after eight seconds‚ going through a wall and letting silence fall upon the room.

'Was that a warning for you or for me?'‚ Draco said a bit shakily.

'I have no family anymore.'‚ Hermione said in a lowered voice‚ making Draco swear harshly.

'Write Potter'‚ he told Hermione with a lot more strength than he felt. 'I'm going to the Manor.'

'Your mother'‚ Hermione seemed to understand because her eyes grew wide.

'Her wand was taken after the war. She's completely defenceless.'

Draco's growl made Hermione curse under her breath an all but order him to run to the Manor. He did so without another word.

ΔϫΔ

Hermione got there 20 minutes later. She didn’t even greet his mother before turning to rat out questions at him.

'Why haven’t you closed off the Floo network?'

'I was waiting for you! I'm doing it now.'

'Did you check the wards?'

'Of course I checked the wards.'

'Did you strengthen the wards?'

'Obviously‚ Hermione. Did you write Potter?'

'He's sending backup to circle the perimeter and he's going to try to track the killer as soon as possible.'

'Good'‚ Draco finally breathed a small sigh of relief. 'You're staying here?'

'Of course'‚ Hermione smiled. 'We're in this together.'

'Marvelous'‚ Narcissa all but exploded. 'Now will someone please explain to me what the bloody hell is going on?'

Draco was too anxious to explain it properly‚ so Hermione took over.

ΔϫΔ

'But I have nothing to do with this person'‚ is what Narcissa said at the end of the explanation. 'I have never been in the choir.'

'I've thought about that'‚ Hermione winced‚ turning to look at Draco. 'I think he's been keeping track on the investigation‚ somehow. He realized we're working on it‚ maybe even close to catching him. And he targeted you because I don't have any family left.'

Draco badly wanted to ask what happened with her parents‚ but now was not the time. So instead‚ he strengthened his shoulders and took out his wand‚ turning with determination at his mother.

'We'll keep you safe. And we'll catch this son of a bitch.'

'Oh do watch your language'‚ Narcissa frowned at him. 'Mortal peril is no excuse for forgetting about manners.'

Draco rolled his eyes‚ but Hermione laughed. She was doing that a lot around him.

ΔϫΔ

Of course the bastard got through the Aurors and through the wards as well. He just apparated in the room they were standing it‚ making Narcissa shriek.

Hermione's instinct was to step in front of her‚ shielding Narcissa with her body.

Draco's instinct was to start fighting the asshole.

It got bloody pretty fast‚ because the killer was using spells that made Draco hurt and bleed‚ interlaced between attempts of the killing curse.

But at least his attention was on Draco‚ not on the women in the room.

Draco was in a lot of pain‚ and the blood dripping from his body made moving inconvenient and slippery. But he didn’t stop.

At one point‚ Hermione joined the fight. He wanted to yell at her‚ because his mother was now completely defenseless‚ but he realized the other wizard was more powerful than him. Draco couldn’t have defeated him alone.

But with Hermione by his side‚ the two of them fighting surprisingly well together‚ they managed to defeat the wizard.

As soon as the guy hit the floor‚ so did Draco‚ and Hermione was quick to crouch next to him.

He batted her hands away. 'I'm okay. Go get Potter and check on the aurors outside.'

Hermione hesitated‚ one of her hands gently placed on the side of his neck where Draco felt a deep gash. He wrapped his bloodied fingers around her wrist‚ squeezing gently.

'I'll be okay. Please go do my job.'

She smiled at that‚ a little‚ and went on her way only after checking that his mother was okay.

'I'll call St. Mungus'‚ the older woman said anxiously.

That sounded like a marvelous idea to Draco.

ΔϫΔ

He stayed in the hospital for two days.

During those two days‚ he got several visits from his mother (she always brought him better food that the hospital had to offer)‚ one from Potter (who congratulated him on a job very well done)‚ and one from Hermione (who brought him chocolate‚ kissed his forehead and said a bunch of words Draco couldn’t really remember anymore).

On the third day after the attack‚ he was back at work.

In his cubicle‚ with all the others aurors coming to congratulate him. With Potter giving him another case‚ a lot easier than the last. Things were back to normal.

The only problem was that he really missed Hermione.

ΔϫΔ

He kept telling her that they weren’t the person they were during the war. They weren’t at Hogwarts anymore‚ she wasn’t a know it all and he wasn’t a presumptuous prick. They were older‚ they were grown up‚ they had stabile jobs and their own places to live and…

Draco really liked this Hermione.

He gathered the courage he needed‚ ignored the voice in his head that was yelling at him that this was a bad idea‚ and made his way to Hermione's office.

Who greeted him with a smile.

'I have two question'‚ he said as seriously as he could. 'One‚ what was the banshee? How did he do it?'

'It's quite interesting‚ actually. It was his patronus. When the banshee appeared to anyone‚ the wizard was just sending a message.'

'That's… odd.'‚ Draco frowned.

'There has never been a documented case before‚ of a wizard having a banshee for a patronus'‚ Hermione seemed excited. 'The Minister wants to investigate it‚ but unfortunately‚ that’s not neither of our fields.'

Draco just nodded at that‚ for a while.

'What's your second question?'‚ Hermione asked easily.

He took a deep breath and smiled at her. Unfortunately‚ that meant that he could see the soft way she was looking at him‚ and the way her pink lips were smiling.

Still‚ he forced himself to not look away from Hermione.

'I was wondering'‚ he said in a voice more lowered than he would have liked‚ 'if you would let me take you to dinner sometime.'

Hermione blushed instantly‚ but her smile also grew.

'Honestly‚ Draco‚ I thought you'd never ask.'

He laughed at that‚ and she was quick to join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo-oooh we`re half way there


	6. Starbucks and a witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky was jealous that he wasn’t there when Steve was cursed by a witch. Of course‚ witches weren’t real‚ but it was a moment funny. It didn’t take long for Bucky to start believing in magic.

Bucky was furious‚ really. On one hand because it happened‚ on the other hand because he was not there to see it.

'Steve'‚ he groaned. 'Witches aren’t supposed to be real! How the hell did you manage to get yourself cursed by one?'

'I'm sure she wasn’t a real witch'‚ Steve mumbled. 'No way all the stuff she said was real.'

'You should have seen it!'‚ Clint was still laughing. 'The show she put on was award worthy!'

'What did she curse you with?'‚ Bucky narrowed his eyes.

'She didn’t curse me because witches aren’t real.'

Steve glared at him‚ and Bucky glared right back‚ waiting for his answer.

'Bad luck'‚ he finally mumbled. 'I'll be followed by bad luck.'

'On the plus side'‚ Clint grinned‚ 'it'll be easy to figure out if it was real or not.'

'It's not real'‚ Steve said strongly as he made his way out of the room. Half way through‚ though‚ he stumbled on thin air and almost fell on his face. Thankfully‚ he was able to straighten himself up.

Clint started laughing hysterically.

'Shut up!'‚ Steve snapped. 'That was not bad luck‚ that was just me being exhausted after a 40 hour long mission!'

He stormed out of the room‚ leaving behind a still laughing Clint and an apprehensive Bucky.

There was no way he believed in magic‚ but he was going to have to keep an eye out for Steve.

Well. More than usual.

ΔϫΔ

It didn’t take long for Bucky to realize that Steve was‚ in fact‚ cursed. They lived together and Steve has been actually pulled off missions until they found the witch.

So Bucky saw _everything_.

ΔϫΔ

When Steve started whining early in the morning that Bucky drank the last bit of coffee the day before‚ Bucky frowned because he most certainly did not.

Later in the day when he heard a series of yelps and weird bangs from the bathroom when Steve was taking a shower‚ Bucky thought he was still tired from the mission.

That thought concurred with the fact that on that first day after the mission‚ Steve stubbed his toe on the coffee table a total of eight times.

Bucky was in the office when Steve's laptop exploded. It was hilarious‚ made even more so because of Steve's surprised yelp and incredulous face‚ but Bucky didn’t dwell on it. It wasn’t like he didn’t have one or four spares because of Stark.

Bucky was still laughing when Steve screwed up the laundry and dyed all of his undershirts and some underwear a very nice pale pink.

When Steve tried to bake some cookies but the bag of flower exploded in his face as he was taking it out of the pantry‚ Bucky was nice enough to run to the grocery store and get him some more. He didn’t help him clean up‚ though.

He didn’t laugh when Steve accidentally butt-dialed Stark‚ mostly because they were in the middle of a pretty emotional discussion about Bucky and his fears for the future. Stark hadn’t held it over their heads yet‚ but it was going to happen eventually.

Things got a lot worse than that‚ and a lot fast. And all Bucky could do was watch.

ΔϫΔ

Three days after Steve was cursed‚ he lost his grip on a knife in the kitchen‚ barely managing to not stab his foot. That was the first real sign of trouble that Bucky acknowledged.

'So we're still ignoring the whole curse thing?'‚ he asked just a little hesitantly.

Steve glared at him. Yes‚ they were ignoring it.

ΔϫΔ

After the accident where their tv randomly fell from its stand just a very short inch away from Steve's head‚ Bucky insisted on joining Steve to the grocery store.

Of course‚ feisty and stubborn Steve refused. He came back with a gash on his skull from a bottle that accidentally fell on his head‚ with his tshirt drenched in what looked like tomato sauce‚ he was missing a shoe and… he had no groceries.

Steve told him to not say a word and marched to his bedroom.

'So we're still ignoring that curse thing?'‚ Bucky yelled to the closed door.

The only answer he got was a pretty impressive string of profanities.

Steve was still angry when he came out of the shower almost an hour later‚ so he did what he usually did to wind down. He headed to the balcony to read. Which was all nice and well until he got up to come back inside of the apartment and lost his balance.

Bucky saw it all‚ Bucky saw Steve losing his footing‚ saw him bending backwards over the edge of the balcony‚ saw Steve's lip move around a scream even if no sound actually came out. He saw the fear on Steve's face‚ but that wasn’t even the worse of it.

The most horrible thing was that Bucky was too far away to catch him.

But thankfully‚ Steve managed to stand up and avoid dying a horrible death on the pavement 33 floors down.

'We can't ignore the curse thing anymore'‚ Bucky said gravely‚ his voice wavering slightly.

'The team's out looking for the witch'‚ Steve nodded. 'Nat said they were getting close.'

It didn’t calm Bucky down.

ΔϫΔ

The next morning‚ Bucky cornered Steve at breakfast.

'The fairytales always have a way to break the curse. What's yours?'

Steve spilled orange juice on his tshirt.

'No‚ really'‚ Bucky insisted. 'Is it an impossible task or something?'

Steve snorted. 'Might as well be.'

'Tell me'‚ Bucky demanded.

Steve rolled his eyes and spilled sugar all over his omelet.

'True love's kiss'‚ he said around a self deprecating smile.

'Oh.'‚ Bucky breathed out‚ surprisingly shocked.

Steve shrugged and dropped a piece of bacon down his shirt.

ΔϫΔ

The thing was… Bucky wasn’t as dumb and oblivious as he pretended to be.

He knew that he was holding Steve back. Ever since he came back‚ Steve didn’t have room in his life for anyone other than Bucky and the Avengers.

Because even though it has been a year‚ Bucky still wasn’t okay. His brain was still a jumbled mess some days‚ and other days everything was so painfully clear that he couldn’t get out of bed.

And Steve was there for it all.

He only left for missions if Bucky told him it was okay to go‚ they spent a couple of hours each day just standing silently in the same room together and a couple of hours talking about anything and everything.

Steve had no time for dating. There was no way he was going to get true love's kiss. Not before this curse killed him.

Bucky wasn’t going to just stand back and watch Steve die‚ though.

ΔϫΔ

'Maybe it's not what you think‚ though'‚ he told Steve the next day. 'Did the witch ever say it had to be romantic love?'

'Not exactly'‚ Steve frowned.

'Great!'‚ Bucky all but jumped in his seat. 'Then come over here and let me kiss you cause there's nobody in the world that loves you more than I do.'

Steve waited three blinks before he started laughing.

'That's not gonna work‚ and you know it.'

Damn it‚ Bucky did know it.

And he knew more than Steve did. He knew that he was in love with Steve‚ has probably always been. But a true love's kiss had to go both ways‚ didn’t it?

Bucky kissing Steve wouldn’t save him.

ΔϫΔ

It got even worse.

Steve woke up in pain for no reason whatsoever‚ he got nosebleeds throughout the days‚ various objects kept falling on him‚ tech stopped working as soon as he touched it.

That‚ alongside all the irrelevant things like toe stubbing and tongue burning with coffee and water turning cold when he was in the shower.

Over the course of two days‚ Steve got trouble breathing‚ he was exhausted by walking to the kitchen and his muscles hurt when he moved.

The Avengers kept saying that they were close to finding the witch‚ all of Steve's pajamas were stained with blood and Bucky's heart was breaking with every passing hour.

ΔϫΔ

Two weeks after the curse was casted‚ Steve spent most of the day in bed‚ with very little and short breaks. Bucky did his very best to take care of him and it said a lot‚ about how bad it really was‚ that Steve let him.

Bucky went back to his old war habits‚ meaning that he slept with an eye open and with an ear out. So one night‚ he woke up to the sounds of Steve crying.

He didn’t rush as much as he wanted to‚ but he made his way into Steve's room and wordlessly got into bed with him.

Bucky didn’t gather Steve in his arms like he wanted to. He didn’t stroke his hair and wipe the tears away‚ he didn’t even touch Steve. He just offered his presence as comfort‚ and it seemed to do the job‚ because Steve calmed down quickly.

'I do love you‚ you know'‚ Steve whispered and Bucky wanted to cut him off‚ yell at him for having the audacity to say goodbye.

'No‚ let me say this'‚ Steve commanded‚ shifting and covering Bucky's mouth with his hand‚ even if it was clear that it pained him.

'I love you‚ I have always loved you'‚ Steve said strongly before switching back to a softer whisper. 'It's just that I lost you and I woke up and I had to live in a world without you by my side and…'

He had to take a moment to catch his breath.

'Only then I realized that I loved you… differently than you love me.'

Bucky didn’t understand what Steve was saying at first‚ because of course he loved him differently! Bucky was in love with Steve‚ while Steve just-

'Oh'‚ he breathed out when he finally understood. It came out muffled because Steve's hand was still on his mouth‚ but he took it away‚ settling back on the bed‚ looking out the window‚ kind of pointedly not looking at Bucky anymore.

'Are you saying that just because you hope it'll break the curse?'

Steve snorted at that. 'No‚ I'm telling you because I'm convinced that there's no way to break the curse and because I need you to start believing it so you can start coping with it.'

Bucky completely ignored the second part of that phrase.

'You're convinced.'‚ he said evenly.

Steve hummed‚ looking out the window.

'You're 100% sure'‚ Bucky went on‚ stalling in order to gather the courage he needed.

Again‚ Steve hummed.

'And I don’t get a say in this?'‚ Bucky moved just half an inch closer to Steve. 'It involves me. Why don’t I get a say in it?'

Steve huffed‚ annoyed. 'What could you possibly say?'

Bucky cursed Steve's stubbornness‚ but he also braced himself‚ taking a deep breath and boldly using his flesh fingers to turn Steve's head towards him.

'You're right‚ there's not much I could _say._ '

Bucky smiled at Steve's confused expression‚ before he leaned down and slanted his lips against his.

Steve froze completely‚ but Bucky was kind of expecting that. He knew Steve better than he knew himself at this point. So he knew that if Steve really didn’t want this kiss to happen‚ he'll push Bucky away. And he knew that if Steve really did mean what he said before‚ it will take him a bit to come to terms with it.

So Bucky kissed him gently and sweetly‚ waiting either for Steve to push him away or to kiss him back.

Steve did neither of those things‚ because he was too busy glowing.

When he noticed that‚ Bucky startled so badly that he yelped out loud and fell off the bed.

Steve was still glowing. But he was sitting up in bed‚ with his hands outstretched in front of him‚ staring in wonder at them.

Bucky would have panicked‚ but Steve gave no indication that anything was wrong. Inexplicably so‚ he even started smiling.

When Steve was done glowing‚ Bucky could only stare‚ too scared to hope that the curse was broken.

'It's cured'‚ Steve breathed out in shock. 'Nothing hurts anymore.'

Bucky just gaped wordlessly at him‚ because even as he was kissing Steve‚ he didn’t really believe it would work. True love… between Captain America and The (former) Winter Soldier. That was ridiculous‚ wasn't it?

It was. But true love between Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes was absolutely inevitable.

Steve must have reached the same conclusion‚ because he rolled over off the bed and pinned Bucky down to the floor. He grabbed his cheeks and stared at him with alarming tears in his eyes and a huge‚ soft‚ smile.

'You cured me'‚ Steve breathed out.

'It was my turn'‚ Bucky breathed out‚ too shakily for his liking.

But he didn’t give Steve any time to think of a comeback‚ kissing him quickly‚ but shortly.

It had the desired effect‚ though. Steve didn’t say anything‚ but he smiled and leaned down‚ kissing Bucky a lot longer and a lot less sweetly than the kisses they've shared before.

ΔϫΔ

When Nat came over an hour later to let them know that the witch was not only captured but also an inhuman‚ Steve and Bucky were still on the floor. … And in various levels of undress.

Nat wasn’t that impressed‚ she just kept mumbling under her breath about two Prince Charmings and how unfair it was.


	7. Olicity and a ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is the only one to see a ghost‚ and it scares her‚ terribly so. Oliver can't do much to help‚ but thankfully‚ their team can. Written after 5x4 in a world where Felicity's boyfriend doesn’t exist.

It has been a pretty uneventful week in the Arrow Cave and the recruits were getting angsty. So after Oliver sent Felicity home‚ he stayed back for some good old fashioned training.

She had been gone for two hours when she called. Oliver picked up the phone but didn’t stop kicking the hell out of Rene.

'Can you come over?'‚ Felicity was clearly crying.

Oliver pushed Rene to the ground and signaled to stop the fight.

'Are you hurt?'‚ he asked a bit desperately‚ quickly gathering the attention of everyone around.

'No'‚ Felicity said shakily. 'Not physically. But please come. And bring Curtis‚ I need someone to hack into-'

'We're on our way'‚ Oliver cut her off. 'Just lock the doors and the windows‚ Felicity‚ okay? We'll be right there.'

'Okay'‚ she said gently. 'Okay.'

As soon as he hung up‚ everyone was on him.

'I don’t know what happened'‚ he cut over the ruckus. 'Felicity says she isn’t hurt‚ but she was pretty shaken up. Curtis‚ you're coming with me to-'

'We're all coming'‚ Rory said and it didn’t take long for Evelyn and Rene to nod.

Oliver didn’t bother to fight them. Instead‚ they got into Curtis's car and sped to the loft.

ΔϫΔ

They found Felicity sobbing and shaking‚ huddled on the couch. That didn’t stop her for ordering Curtis to get into the security system and check the cameras.

Oliver looked around quickly. Felicity didn’t look hurt‚ physically‚ and there were no broken windows or any sign of a forced entry on the door. But the living room was a mess‚ things on the ground and furniture moved around.

He crouched in front of Felicity and grabbed her hands to still them‚ gently asking what happened.

'I’m not going crazy'‚ is what she started with. 'I saw something… something impossible‚ Oliver.'

'What did you see?'

'A ghost'‚ Felicity started crying harder. 'She was screaming and trashing around and…'

Oliver has never seen Felicity this shaken up. Not when Laurel died‚ not when they were in danger of losing their lives‚ never.

He let Evelyn gather Felicity into her arms and went to Curtis's side‚ who was typing away at a laptop. The footage was disturbing. There was no ghost‚ Oliver couldn’t see anybody in the room except for Felicity‚ but he saw the furniture moving‚ and there were things falling to the ground even though nobody was touching them.

'What the fuck?'‚ Rene said‚ clearly disturbed.

'It must be some sort of magic'‚ Rory concluded‚ logically.

'At least she's not hurt'‚ Curtis said‚ hesitantly.

Rene snorted. 'Does it look like she’s okay to you?'

Oliver went back to Felicity's side‚ detaching her from Evelyn and easily picking her up. He took her to the bedroom‚ gave her a Valium and stayed with her until she fell asleep.

Rory came then‚ offering to stay with her‚ much to Oliver's surprise.

'It makes sense'‚ he shrugged‚ faking nonchalance. 'I'm the only one who has magic. If whatever Felicity saw comes back‚ I'll be able to protect her.'

Oliver just nodded‚ watched Rory settle in bed next to Felicity‚ a respectful distance away. He picked up Felicity's tablet and pulled up a comic book‚ so Oliver left the room and went back to his team.

It was going to be a long night.

ΔϫΔ

Felicity woke up with great difficulty. And as soon as she remembered what happened the night before‚ she started crying.

There were hands wrapping around her and a gentle voice shushing her. It took an embarrassing long time for her to realize that it wasn’t Oliver. It was Rory‚ and she was surprised by his presence‚ so she pulled away.

He smiled at her. 'Whatever you saw last night‚ it didn’t come back. Everybody's downstairs‚ working on it.'

Felicity nodded‚ gathering strength. 'You stayed here?'

He smiled at her again‚ but didn’t say anything. So Felicity got up and headed to the bathroom‚ forcing herself to stop crying and getting ready to face the day.

She didn’t put on a dress‚ though. Pants and an elegant shirt would have to do for the day.

Someone had tidied up the living room‚ putting things back in their place. Evelyn was napping on the couch‚ wrapped up in a blanket with her head at an alarming angle‚ Curtis was blinking blearily at the laptop‚ Rene was glaring at him‚ Rory was in the kitchen making coffee and Oliver was pacing.

'No luck‚ huh?'‚ Felicity concluded‚ waking Evelyn up and making all the men turn to look at her.

'Are you feeling better?'‚ Rory asked gently‚ giving her a cup of steamy coffee.

Felicity nodded‚ but turned to Oliver.

He sighed. 'There is no… ghost on the footage. But we did see all the furniture moving around and there was some weird noise distortion.'

'I tried to edit it'‚ Curtis was quick to say. 'But nothing I did worked.'

'I'll send it to Star Labs'‚ Felicity said. 'They have a friend who's really good with sound waves.'

She smiled then‚ at them all. 'Thank you for staying tonight. I owe you one.'

'Sure thing‚ Blondie'‚ Rene snorted. 'How bout breakfast?'

Felicity glared at him. 'I don’t cook. I will‚ however‚ take you to the best diner in the city.'

Rene grinned at that‚ all but skipping towards the door. The youngsters all followed him‚ but Oliver lingered back with Felicity.

'Are you really doing okay?'‚ he whispered gently. 'Because I have never seen you as bad as you were last night.'

Felicity gulped‚ looking away. 'Don’t make me talk about it. I can’t.'

Thankfully‚ Oliver didn’t press.

Felicity really wasn’t able to talk about it. She could barely think about it. Her scream‚ the hate and pain in the ghost's eyes. It broke Felicity's heart.

ΔϫΔ

Things got back to normal‚ at least for a couple of days. Oliver kept a close eye on Felicity‚ but she seemed to be holding up well.

She was getting closer to Rory‚ clearly‚ which was a good thing for both of them and for the team dynamic as a whole. He took up walking Felicity home every night‚ which provided her with extra magic protection.

Oliver was only mildly jealous and he realized that it was completely unjustified‚ so he pushed it down.

He couldn’t help but be protective of her‚ though‚ and that clearly showed one night when Felicity _screamed_.

She stumbled away from the chair she sat in and kept on screaming‚ staring in horror at something Oliver couldn’t see. He didn’t hesitate‚ though‚ stepping in front of Felicity and shielding her.

Rory did the same‚ putting himself in front of Oliver. Evelyn threw him his suit and he quickly put it on.

'Oh my god'‚ Oliver heard him breathe out incredulously. It was clear that whatever Felicity was seeing‚ he was seeing it as well now.

He drew his hands up and Oliver saw a pulse of energy going out of them and stopping at a point just a few feet away. Felicity stopped screaming and Rory all but pushed Oliver away‚ hugging her tightly.

'She's gone now'‚ Rory kept telling her. 'I banished her.'

'What did you see?'‚ Oliver asked gruffly.

'The Black Canary'‚ Rory said softly‚ knocking the air out of Oliver. 'She was so mad.'

No wonder Felicity was shaking. Oliver felt like it too.

ΔϫΔ

She couldn’t stop crying. She was shaking so hard and she couldn’t stop crying.

Oliver pulled her away from Rory's hold‚ somewhat gently‚ and wiped tears away from her face.

'Let's get you home‚ okay?'

'Can we have another sleepover?'‚ Evelyn asked overly excited. 'I fell in love with your couch and I got my eye out on your junk food drawer.'

Felicity wanted to refuse‚ but she really didn’t want to sleep alone. Oliver took the decision from her hands‚ stating that it was a great idea. He also added that they weren’t obligated to do so.

Curtis is the only one who didn’t glare at him‚ saying he was going to call Paul and have him bring over burgers. It was time for his husband to meet the rest of the team‚ and nobody commented on that. It made Felicity smile.

She ended up in her car with Oliver driving and Rory in the backseat.

'I just have to say something'‚ Rory said hesitantly. 'That thing‚ that ghost… it didn’t feel human.'

Felicity gulped‚ feeling herself crying again. 'That’s because she's dead.'

'No'‚ Rory shook his head. 'I meant that… it was _never_ alive. Whatever that thing was‚ it was not Laurel Lance.'

That didn’t comfort her a lot. 'It sure looked like it.'

'We'll figure it out'‚ Oliver said strongly.

'Promise'‚ Rory added.

That did comfort Felicity.

ΔϫΔ

It seemed wrong‚ just chilling around Felicity's apartment when there was clearly something out to get her. But it was nice getting to know his team in a calm setting‚ and they did offer her protection.

She seemed to be doing well‚ curled up on the couch with Rory and Curtis at either of her sides. It was Curtis that said it‚ as Felicity was bending down to get her beer from the coffee table.

'Wow‚ Felicity! When did you get a tattoo?'

Felicity froze‚ locking confused eyes with Oliver.

'I didn’t'‚ she said slowly‚ prompting Rory to lift up her shirt.

There was a tattoo on her lower back. It looked… ancient‚ to Oliver. Something that looked like runes and words in a language that he didn’t recognize.

Upon seeing all their confused expressions‚ Felicity ran to the bathroom‚ where she had a full length mirror. And she promptly screeched.

That got everyone moving. Evelyn headed to Felicity‚ Curtis got his phone‚ no doubt to take pictures and search for the tattoo online‚ Rene looked like he was going to be sick and Rory put on his robes.

He was fully dressed when Felicity came back to the living room and he gently asked if he could touch her.

Felicity didn’t really hesitate. She turned around and bit on her lower lip to keep from crying. Oliver stood in front of her‚ grabbing her hands and offering silent comfort.

When Rory pushed his hand palm down onto the tattoo‚ Oliver felt a shiver‚ running through Felicity's body and coming onto his.

'It’s a curse'‚ Rory said. 'And I'll be willing to bet it's the reason you're seeing the ghost.'

'Can you remove it?'‚ Oliver said gruffly.

'I sure as hell am going to try'‚ Rory said strongly‚ putting both of his hands on Felicity's back.

Oliver felt the shiver again‚ but three times more intense now. Felicity was crying‚ her face scrunched up in pain‚ her body shaking.

'Hold her still'‚ Rory growled out and Oliver wrapped his hands around Felicity's body‚ one on her shoulder and one on her hip.

It has been a while since he was allowed to hold her like this‚ but this was horrible. Because Felicity was muffling her sobs against his neck and he could feel her body temperature dropping.

And then Oliver saw Laurel.

Broken and bloodied‚ her hair tangled and makeup smeared. She was wearing the Canary suit‚ but it was ripped apart.

Her voice was what hurt Oliver the most. It was raspy and grave and the words she was saying‚ they stabbed Oliver straight through the heart. She was saying that it was their fault she died‚ that they deserved pain for all they have done‚ that they were going to rot in hell and it will be too easy of a punishment.

'Hurry up'‚ Oliver growled at Rory.

Just a few seconds after he said that‚ Rory fell to the ground‚ seemingly pushed by an invisible force. Oliver didn’t feel anything‚ but Felicity froze in his arms. He couldn’t see her back‚ though‚ and he couldn’t look at Laurel either.

So he looked to Rory.

'It's working'‚ he nodded. 'Almost gone completely.'

Oliver knew the exact moment the tattoo disappeared because Felicity moved again. She stumbled back from his hold‚ and instantly moved her fingers over where the tattoo was.

She thanked Rory and passed out.

Oliver caught her‚ of course‚ and moved her to the couch‚ triple checking she was just unconscious. When that was clear‚ he started kicking the rest of the team out. It took a while‚ and Rory made him promise to text him when Felicity woke up‚ but they did eventually leave.

ΔϫΔ

When Felicity woke up she felt a whole lot better. Maybe that was why she did it.

She woke up to see Oliver dozing on an armchair. Felicity got up with blearily eyes and set course to the kitchen.

He said her name‚ sleepily and confused. His eyes weren’t even fully open as she passed by his armchair‚ and Felicity just had to kiss him good morning.

She got all the way to the kitchen and half way through making a pot of coffee before she realized that it wasn’t allowed anymore. That she was the one to break up with Oliver and that-

Oliver came into the kitchen with his cheeks red and a very hesitant expression.

Felicity gulped.

'Well I already did it'‚ she said out loud. 'Might as well commit to it.'

With that she gave Oliver a proper good morning kiss. He stopped it though‚ and it was a good thing‚ because Felicity was crying again.

'I miss her too'‚ Oliver whispered‚ hugging her gently.

'Thank you for staying with me tonight'‚ Felicity really wanted to change the subject. 'Can you stay a bit longer? And maybe cook us breakfast?'

Oliver let out a mildly annoyed huff. 'Do I get more kisses for it?'

She had to laugh at that. Cause while it was a good joke‚ she knew it wasn’t a joke. And while it was said confidently and cocky‚ she knew Oliver felt anything but.

'Yet to be determined'‚ Felicity said‚ knowing full well that the answer was a certain and unavoidable _yes_. 

Oliver didn’t push. He just smiled and went to the fridge‚ whining a lot about how very little fresh vegetables Felicity had in it. Like he usually did.

Yeah‚ Oliver was going to get kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don`t trust Rory but I like him.


	8. Snowallen and a vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a vampire takes Caitlin and Barry‚ he finds himself completely useless and incredibly terrified. He also finds out something about himself that he should have seen sooner.

Halloween was fun. There were no emergencies‚ no rogue metahumans‚ no problems.

Barry had fun‚ going to a random club with his friends. Because he was a corny idiot‚ he bought a very cheap excuse of a Flash suit and wore that. Everyone had a good laugh.

The highlight of the night for him was Caitlin's costume. A short leather skirt‚ a simple black tank top‚ a pair of combat boots that went up to above her knees‚ dark eye makeup‚ black lipstick and blood. She was pretty much covered in blood.

Barry actually thought something terrible had happened when he first saw her‚ but that was before he noticed the fangs she had on.

Caitlin was dressed as a vampire and she looked even better than she did on the night they went karaoke.

Looking back to it‚ he should probably hate that costume.

ΔϫΔ

They were taken two days later.

Caitlin and Barry stepped out of the Cortex for a cup of coffee and they were injected with something before Barry could run them away.

They woke up in a cage. A glass cage that upon further inspection‚ was exactly like the one Zoom designed to keep a speedster in.

So Barry couldn’t faze out. He couldn’t save them.

Caitlin didn’t panic‚ for which Barry was thankful for‚ because if she was calm‚ then he was calm.

So they sat down on the cold ground‚ chuckling when Caitlin praised herself for wearing pants that day‚ and they waited. Either for whomever took them to come back‚ either for Cisco and Joe to find them.

They didn’t have to wait for long.

ΔϫΔ

Barry didn’t even realize something was wrong. Blackness just overtook him and when he woke up‚ Caitlin was bleeding. From her throat.

'I'm okay'‚ she said quickly.

'You're bleeding'‚ Barry screeched‚ going as far as pressing his fingers to her neck. There were two small incision wounds‚ like a-

'Please tell me vampires aren’t real'‚ he said shakily.

Caitlin pushed his fingers away‚ ripping the sleeve off her shirt and wrapping it around her neck.

'Vampires aren’t real.'‚ Caitlin said strongly. 'However…'‚ she hesitated. 'There is a metahuman who needs human blood in order to maintain his super strength.'

'A metahuman'‚ Barry said slowly‚ still trying to wrap his head around it‚ 'drank your blood.'

'I'll be fine‚ he didn’t drink too much. Could do with some food‚ though.'

Barry swore. He was completely useless and Caitlin looked a bit pale. She stayed awake for about an hour more‚ and when she fell asleep‚ Caitlin did so with her head in Barry's lap.

She woke up a couple of hours later‚ when the meta used a trap in the glass to give them food. Barry couldn’t get through that either‚ so he ate.

He got a couple of protein bars and a bag of Skittles‚ while Catlin got fish and cheese. He would have thought it weird‚ if he didn’t know that both foods were high in iron and that she needed it after the blood loss.

It also made him understand that the meta was planning on drinking from Caitlin again.

And he was completely helpless.

ΔϫΔ

They took turns sleeping that night‚ mostly because there was no room in the cage to lie down. So Barry slept with his head on Caitlin's lap and she woke him up by running her fingers through his hair.

After she woke up‚ Caitlin said they should do some exercise‚ to prevent muscle atrophy. It was awkward in the small space‚ and Barry wanted to _run‚_ not do yoga‚ but he couldn’t say no to Caitlin.

ΔϫΔ

The second day went about the same way‚ but Caitlin was paler after the meta drank from her. She had trouble focusing‚ clearly‚ and Barry panicked.

She didn’t pass out‚ thankfully‚ but she spent a couple of hours being completely lethargic‚ not really able to lift her head from Barry's lap.

Caitlin got more food at dinner than the day before. She was happy for it‚ but Barry was terrified that the meta was going to keep drinking more every day.

He didn’t know how long a human body could survive like that‚ and he really didn’t want to ask Caitlin.

ΔϫΔ

Day three came with the meta drinking from Caitlin's side‚ just below her breast. Barry helped her take off her shirt‚ there really wasn’t any point for it anymore‚ it was covered in blood.

Her blood.

She was so pale.

She cried herself to sleep. No matter how much Barry tried to comfort her and shush her‚ Caitlin cried and cried until she left a wet spot on his jeans and until she fell asleep in exhaustion.

How could the Flash be so useless?

ΔϫΔ

On the fourth day‚ Caitlin was already crying when Barry woke up. There was a new bite mark‚ on her hip‚ and she was as white as a sheet.

He didn’t let her sit on the ground this time. Instead‚ Barry prompted Caitlin to curl into his lap. Her skin felt hot to the touch‚ she was probably running a fever. Infected wounds‚ maybe.

She sobbed into his chest and Barry held her as tightly as he could‚ praying to whatever God would listen for their salvation.

ΔϫΔ

They didn’t take turns sleeping that night. Instead they forwent all of the awkwardness and curled around each other as best as they could in the small space.

ΔϫΔ

On the fifth day‚ Caitlin was passed out when Barry woke up‚ without her pants and with blood pouring out of a new bite mark on her thigh.

There was so much blood on her body. Dried up in patches‚ smears and still opened wounds. Her skin was so incredibly pale and warm to the touch and she wasn’t waking up.

No matter how much Barry shook her or screamed her name‚ Caitlin didn’t wake up for a long time.

He gathered her in his arms‚ pressing his fingers to her pulse point‚ making sure that she was alive. Barry didn’t move until Caitlin woke up‚ until she started crying and he held her and for the first time‚ he cried with her.

ΔϫΔ

As the meta fed on Caitlin on the sixth day‚ Cisco‚ Joe and what seemed like half of the Police station came to their rescue.

Barry wasn’t awake for it. When he did wake up‚ an EMP was hooking him up to an IV and Joe told him that Caitlin was on her way to the hospital.

Despite how much he wanted it‚ he didn’t run there. He would have got there before them anyway‚ and it would have been highly suspicious.

So Barry let Joe drive him quickly home. He showered and shaved and put on some clean clothes. He used his speed to eat almost everything Joe had in the fridge and then he let Joe drive him to the hospital.

Cisco reassured him that Caitlin was going to be okay. That the doctors were pumping her with blood and vitamins and everything she needed‚ and that she'll be good as new.

When he was finally allowed to see her‚ Barry collapsed into the chair next to her bed‚ took her hand in his and he didn’t move until she woke up.

ΔϫΔ

Unwillingly‚ Barry took this time to think. He couldn’t stop thinking about Caitlin.

He was smart enough to realize that the intensity of what he was feeling in this moment for her was because of the fact that they had spent so much time together‚ in close proximity‚ with the threat of death.

Everything he was feeling could have come from the fact that while he was in that cage‚ Barry was terrified of losing Caitlin. The idea of her dying in his arms‚ of never hearing her laugh again‚ of never seeing her bite her lip in anxiousness‚ of never seeing her banter with Cisco‚ of never holding her again… it was unbearable.

But Barry was also smart enough to realize that everything he was feeling wasn’t new. The intensity of it was because of the situation they were in‚ but the feelings were nowhere new.

He has been slowly but surely falling in love with Caitlin for a long time‚ probably ever since the beginning. It was just that it took this horrible situation for him to realize it.

ΔϫΔ

When Caitlin woke up‚ she started crying instantly. As the nurses and doctors were puttering around her‚ Barry tried his best to calm her down‚ telling her over and over again that they were safe‚ that she was going to be okay.

Caitlin didn’t manage to calm down. She was clutching to his hand tightly‚ with panic in her eyes. The doctors sedated her and she fell asleep again‚ hand going limp in Barry's.

He didn’t realize he was crying until one of the nurses gave him a tissue.

ΔϫΔ

They only kept Caitlin over night and Barry really didn’t want to leave her alone‚ but she was pretty adamant about it‚ about the fact that they needed to put some space between them‚ to get back to normal.

It was horrible for Barry. He couldn’t sleep‚ he just sat in Joe's living room‚ looking at the tv but not comprehending the images and words.

She called at 2 am and Caitlin didn’t even say the words before Barry took off in a run towards her apartment.

Caitlin wasn’t crying‚ but she wasn’t okay either. There was no hesitation on either of their part‚ they crawled into her bed and Barry wrapped his arms around her.

There were no words said‚ and neither of them slept for long. They passed out‚ on and off‚ waking up in a mild panic but relaxing when they felt the other person close.

Barry hated seeing Caitlin like this. She was still a bit pale and the bite marks were covered in small bandaids. She was wearing pajamas‚ but Barry knew exactly where the marks were under them.

He couldn’t help but run his fingers over them. If Caitlin realized what he was doing‚ she never said anything.

Barry was the only one to break the silence. He asked Caitlin in a very whispered tone if she was going to be okay.

Her response was to tighten her hold on Barry‚ pushing her nose to the skin on his neck. She kissed him there‚ so gently and quickly that it brought a shiver on his skin.

'Maybe'‚ Caitlin whispered. 'Maybe we will.'

ΔϫΔ

Barry had to go to the station in the morning and Caitlin wanted to get to Star Labs.

They had a silent breakfast‚ a lot of coffee and Barry waited for her to have a shower. When she came out of the bathroom‚ dressed for the day‚ with her hair curled and makeup up‚ he smiled at her.

Caitlin returned the smile‚ but she also made her way to Barry's side and hugged him tightly. But while he was usually the one to bring her to his chest‚ he didn’t feel like doing that now. Instead‚ Barry was the one to make himself as small as possible‚ pushing his face into the crook of her neck and wrapping his hands around her waist.

She chuckled‚ but Caitlin also started running her fingers through his hair‚ slowly and gently.

'I have to admit'‚ she whispered‚ 'I like being kidnapped with you the most.'

'I hated it'‚ his voice came out shakily. 'I hated being so useless. I hated seeing you like that and I hated that I had to take you pulse to make sure you were alive. And I hated the blood‚ there was so much blood‚ I never want to…'‚ he had to take a deep breath. 'Never again‚ Caitlin'‚ he said a bit more strongly. 'Never again.'

'Never again'‚ she agreed softly. 'Never again.'

The band aid on Catilin's neck was tickling his nose. So Barry kissed it.

Caitlin shivered at that‚ so he pulled away a bit‚ to see her face. There was something very hesitant in her eyes‚ something that Barry didn’t understand but he couldn't look away from.

Very slowly‚ Caitlin moved her right hand. From the back of his neck‚ up his scalp and down his temple. Between his brows‚ under his eye‚ over his cheekbone and over his parted lips.

They were parted because Barry had a bit of trouble breathing. Because Caitlin looked so soft and so very different than in that cage. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were pink and shiny.

Caitlin stopped her fingers under his chin‚ using her hold on it to bring Barry's head down‚ low enough for her to be able to stretch and kiss him.

It wasn’t long at all‚ just a simple press of their lips. But they were still hugging‚ and Caitlin was warm against Barry.

And as she pulled away‚ stopping the kiss‚ Caitlin kept her hands on him‚ one in his hair and one still holding onto Barry's chin.

'We should think about this'‚ she said slowly‚ looking into his eyes. 'Figure out if it's just because we were locked in there together‚ or-'

'Take as much time as you need'‚ he interrupted quickly. 'It's okay‚ Caitlin. It's more than okay.'

'We should _both_ think about this'‚ she said again and Barry smiled‚ despite himself.

How could he possibly tell her that he already thought about it? She didn’t need that extra pressure on her shoulders‚ it was clear that she needed time to think about it.

So he kissed her again‚ on the cheek this time‚ before putting some space between them.

'We should get to work'‚ Barry said. And because the space between them was too tense‚ he grinned cheekily at her. 'Come on‚ I'll flash you there.'

It had the desired effect‚ because Caitlin adorably scrunched up her nose and shook her head.

ΔϫΔ

Three days later‚ Caitlin stopped wearing band aids over the bite marks. It was fine‚ there was only the one on her neck that wasn’t covered up by clothes. But Barry kept starting at it throughout the day.

Sometimes because he hated that it was there. Other times because he wanted to kiss it.

Caitlin noticed it‚ of course‚ and she cornered him on his way out‚ in the elevator. Without prompt‚ she pressed the emergency stop button‚ put down her bag and moved closer to him.

She didn’t stop when Barry's back hit the wall. Her body was pressed to his and she stood on her tiptoes‚ bringing all of her hair on one side and baring her neck to him.

That was what she was doing and it made Barry completely breathless.

But it was an invitation that Barry gladly took. With one hand on Caitlin's neck and the other in her hair‚ Barry kissed the two fang marks. He kissed the skin three times‚ then he ran his tongue over it and kissed it again.

Caitlin shivered‚ smiling and closing her eyes‚ tilting her head to give him even more access.

'Hey guys'‚ Cisco's voice came through the speakers‚ 'is there a reason why you've locked yourselves in the elevator?'

Barry froze with his lips on Caitlin’s skin.

'Yes'‚ she said in a surprisingly straight voice.

'And what's the reason?'‚ Cisco went on.

Caitlin paused for a second. 'You don’t wanna know.'

Barry then gently sucked on the skin touching his lips‚ making Caitlin's knees jerk and a seemingly surprised moan to escape her lips.

The elevator started moving again.

'Barry's the Flash‚ for God's sake'‚ Cisco sounded annoyed. 'Why don’t you run along home where‚ you know‚ there's a bit more bed and a lot less security cameras?'

As soon as the elevator doors opened‚ that's what Barry did. He picked Caitlin up‚ grabbed her bag‚ and they were inside of her apartment faster than it took her to say his name.

As she straightened up in the middle of the living room‚ Barry's hopeful eyes not once looked away‚ praying silently that he didn’t misunderstand it‚ wishing that this was what she wanted. That Caitlin wanted him and that they weren’t going to screw up the beautiful partnership they’ve build.

Caitlin looked a bit wide eyed. Her lips were parted and she wet them as she ran her fingers over the bite marks Barry was kissing a few seconds ago.

'Did you like my Halloween costume?'‚ she asked somewhat incredulously‚ finally looking at Barry.

His only reaction was to blush.

It made Caitlin's jaw drop in shock. 'Barry!'‚ she reprimanded. But then she rolled her eyes‚ took off her shoes‚ wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him until all thoughts of vampires and metahumans with vampiric tendencies were completely expelled from his mind.


	9. Saphael and a changeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone leaves a baby on the front stairs of the Dumort and Simon is quickly set in charge to take care of it‚ while apparently taking care of Raphael as well.

Waking up on Halloween to the sound of a baby crying was too creepy‚ even by Hotel Dumort's standards.

Simon was groggy‚ but he made his way to the foyer‚ where every vampire of the clan stood at least 10 feet away from the front door.

In front of the open door stood Raphel and Lily‚ both of them looking down at what looked like a picnic basket with a green cloth over it.

The baby cries were coming from it. And the cloth was moving.

As soon as Simon realized what was happening‚ he was appalled.

'Neither one of you thought of picking it up?'

He quickly made his way to the door and pushed aside the other two vampires‚ bending down and picking up the baby.

It was a very pale baby. A couple of months old because it was keeping its head up on its own. It was a boy‚ Simon checked under the blankets. He didn’t have any clothes on except for the green cloth he was wrapped in.

What he did have was a pair of incredibly beautiful dark purple eyes and an unnatural amount of black hair‚ curled and going past his ears.

He was bawling his little heart out‚ so Simon started making soft shushing noises and he bounced the baby up and down in his arms.

It took a few minutes‚ but the baby did stop crying. He had his little hands fisted into Simon's tshirt‚ looking up at the vampire with his big purple eyes.

He was kinda cute‚ Simon had to admit.

'Hi there‚ baby'‚ he said sweetly. 'Where did you come from?'

With that thought in mind‚ Simon turned to look at Raphael‚ anxiousness clear.

'That thing'‚ Raphael said slowly‚ 'is not a baby.'

Simon frowned down at the thing in his hands‚ which was clearly a baby. A live‚ breathing‚ baby boy.

'Check it's ears'‚ Lily said somewhat gently.

Simon kept on frowning‚ but he did gently tuck the kid's hair behind his ears.

Behind his very pointed ears.

'He's a fairy'‚ Simon said gently.

'It may be a changeling'‚ Raphael said. When it was clear that Simon didn’t know what that was‚ he rolled his eyes‚ but explained. 'A fairy child that has been left in place of a human child stolen by them.'

Simon shuddered.

'I have to meet with the Queen.'

'You should talk to the shadowhunters too.'‚ Simon said much to Raphael's displeasure. 'If the Clave find out you have a fairy child‚ I'm sure they’ll find some fine line in the Accords that you broke‚ regardless of whether or not you speak with the Queen.'

Raphael nodded at that. 'I'll call Isabelle.'

Simon shook his head. 'I think she likes babies.'

The other vampire just raised his eyebrows at that.

'I think she likes babies too much to be able to see this… rationally. Call Alec.'

Raphael sighed‚ but he nodded.

'In the meantime'‚ Simon went on. 'Even if he doesn’t stay here for long‚ we still need some supplies.'

'Then go buy supplies'‚ came the prompt response‚ which made Simon throw him a look.

'Are you going to take care of him while I'm away?'

Raphael's right eye twitched‚ like it usually did when he was trying his hardest not to call Simon an idiot. He sighed and pulled out his phone.

Clary picked up after the second ring.

'So you know that Buffy fanfic you wrote in junior high?'

'Accidental baby acquisition?'‚ Clary didn’t even hesitate.

'Yeah‚ it happened. Except to me‚ not to Buffy‚ Raphael's not that excited as Spike was‚ the kid's a fairy and no way it's gonna end the same.'

There was no answer from Clary's part‚ which was understandable.

'Raphael is going to call Alec soon‚ but I need you to do some shopping.'

Clary sighed. 'The usual?'

'Yup.'

'Girl or boy?'

'Boy.'

'Awwwwwh.'

Simon snorted. 'Yes‚ he's cute and yes‚ you can see him‚ when you come over with the shopping.'

Clary was quick to give her accept‚ and Raphael didn’t even wait for Simon to properly end the conversation before he started talking in a very annoyed tone.

'How can you two even possibly have a _usual_ when it comes to… _accidental baby acquisition_?'

Simon grinned at him. 'We babysat our way through high school.'

Raphael wanted to say more‚ but the baby started crying.

'My room is soundproof'‚ Raphael went as far as putting a hand on Simon's shoulder. 'You'll stay there.'

'Hey boss!'‚ one of the vampires yelled from the back. 'There's a crib in the attic.'

Raphael turned around looking incredulous. 'Who would leave a crib here?'

'Doesn’t matter'‚ Lily said. 'I'll go clean it up. You call Alec and Simon‚ please take him upstairs‚ my ears hurt.'

He did as asked and he didn’t even snoop that much through Raphael's room. Not that much.

ΔϫΔ

Alec came by quickly enough‚ with Magnus and Catrina in tow. She checked the baby over‚ said that he was physically fine and she also assured Simon that baby faes were similar enough to human babies‚ he didn’t need a special diet or care.

She was very professional about it‚ while Magnus kept his distance and Alec looked curiously at the baby.

When Simon asked the men if they wanted to hold him‚ Magnus paled and took a few more steps back while vehemently shaking his head‚ and Alec seemed hesitant‚ but he nodded.

He knew how to hold a baby‚ but there was a pinch between his eyebrows. 'It's been a while since Max was small enough to be held.'

Simon wanted to demand pictures of it‚ but then the baby threw up on Alec's shirt. The shadowhunter froze for a second‚ before snorting and shrugging. Simon took the baby and Raphael gave Alec one of his shirt to change into.

The men left to go see the Fairy Queen‚ but Catrina lingered behind‚ leveling Simon with a look after the doors closed.

'Don’t get attached‚ fledgling. There's no way a bunch of vampires can take care of a fae child. He needs sunlight.'

'I know'‚ Simon was quick to nod. 'It won't be a problem.'

'Maybe not for you'‚ Catrina sighed‚ making Simon frown.

'Raphael'‚ she went on in a whisper. 'He's not as heartless as he likes to appear.'

That wasn’t news for Simon‚ not really.

'You think he's going to get attached.'‚ he said slowly.

Catrina shook her head. 'I think he's going to remember about his own childhood'‚ she looked at him intently‚ 'and that clusterfuck is most likely going to break on your head.'

It took a few beats‚ but Simon smiled. 'If Raphael ever found out you asked me to _take care_ of him…'

'Oh we'll both be dead'‚ Catrina grinned easily. 'Let's keep this between the two of us‚ alright‚ fledgling?'

She left before Simon even got to properly nod.

He looked down at the baby in his arms. 'So‚ baby. Are you going to make Raphael finally open up to me?'

Of course‚ the baby didn’t answer.

ΔϫΔ

Clary brought enough supplies to last for about a week and a few adorable clothes‚ including the best onesie in existence‚ a bright red one that said _coolest vampire ever_. She couldn’t stay for long‚ so Simon was quickly left all alone with the baby‚ until Raphael came back a few hours later.

He was furious‚ and Alec and Magnus didn’t seem to be doing any better.

Apparently‚ the Queen forbid changelings centuries ago. The couple that tried with this baby was sanctioned (meaning dead) and their blood was forever banned from the Court. So not only were the baby's parents dead‚ but he couldn’t go home either.

Magnus and Alec both promised to try to find a home for him‚ somewhere that wasn’t the Silent City or an Idris prison. He will stay at the Hotel until they find some place suitable‚ and Simon will be taking care of the baby.

He was fine with that. Raphael looked apprehensive. Simon could deal with it.

ΔϫΔ

Simon didn’t sleep at all that night and when the sun came up‚ he didn’t sleep either.

The baby was fussy. He'd fall asleep for a couple of hours and then he'd wake up crying‚ staying up for another hour or two.

It was about 4 pm when Raphael came in‚ still wearing pajamas. The baby was crying‚ had been crying for about half an hour‚ and nothing Simon did managed to calm him down.

He tried feeding him‚ giving him a bath‚ playing with him‚ Simon even took off his shirt and cuddled with the baby. Nothing worked.

'I thought you said the room's soundproof'‚ he frowned at Raphael.

'I'm your sire‚ Simon'‚ he rolled his eyes. 'I sensed your distress.'

That made sense and it was pretty mortifying.

'Have you tried singing?'‚ Raphael said next and Simon shook his head.

'I don’t know any lullabies.'‚ he admitted. 'My brain is now filled with crappy top 40s songs and my own shitty ones.'

Raphael tsked and made his way to Simon's side. He looked at the baby‚ gently placing his hand on the little boy's head. And Raphael started singing. A Spanish lullaby‚ soft and gentle‚ sang in a surprisingly good voice‚ coming from Raphael.

It was beautiful and Simon stared‚ completely mesmerized. Raphael never once looked away from the baby‚ as he sang the same song a couple of times.

When the baby was finally asleep‚ Raphael looked up at Simon‚ raising an expectant eyebrow. Simon gently lowered the baby into the crib‚ and managed to smile at Raphael afterwards.

'Thank you'‚ he whispered.

Raphael smirked back. 'Get some sleep‚ fledgling. You deserve it.'

ΔϫΔ

Simon settled into a routine. An exhausting one‚ but it seemed to work for the baby. He had scheduled meal times and bath times and every night‚ they spent two or three hours on the roof of the Dumort‚ so the baby ccould get some fresh air.

Raphael visited at least once a day and it usually was when the baby was crying. He'd sing‚ Simon would stare‚ the baby would fall asleep.

He never once held the baby. Simon kept asking him to‚ every day‚ but Raphael always refused. He wanted to ask‚ really badly‚ Simon really wanted to hear Raphael talking about his family or how he feels about babies but he never brought up the subject in fear of Raphael closing off even more.

But one day‚ Simon accidentally fell asleep. When he woke up‚ Raphael was sitting next to him in bed‚ with his back against the headboard and the baby sitting up on his knees.

The baby was laughing‚ because Raphael kept pulling silly faces down at him. It was adorable. So adorable‚ that Simon's heart was doing a somersault in his chest.

'Silly fledgling'‚ Raphael said sweetly to the baby. 'Thinking he could handle a full time job of taking care of a little fae pooping machine.'

Simon snorted at that and he was ignored.

'I have to admit he's been doing a good job‚ though'‚ Raphael went on. 'A surprisingly good one.'

'Is it just as surprising as you are right now?'‚ Simon hedged to say.

Raphael raised an eyebrow at him and promptly handed him the baby. The little guy didn’t have a problem with that‚ easily settling on his tummy‚ on Simon's chest. He started playing with Simon's shirt‚ munching on it and getting drool all over it.

Simon didn’t care. Especially not when Raphael lowered himself on the bed‚ laying down with his head popped up on his hand. He looked to the baby in a surprisingly soft way.

'I had a large family'‚ Raphael said gently.  'I was the eldest.'

Simon hummed at that. 'It explains your natural leading skills and your need to always protect everyone.'

Raphael raised an eyebrow. 'I don't have a need to protect everyone. If I remember correctly‚ I'm the reason you're dead.'

Simon hummed. 'Oh‚ it's there. It's just buried under a whole lot of tough exterior and alarmingly expensive suit jackets. And yeah‚ you're the reason I'm a vampire. But you did it while protecting me from Camille.'

'You honestly believe that.'‚  Raphael said in disbelief.

'It's not a matter of what I believe or not.'‚ Simon was quick to say. 'It's just the unaltered truth.'

Raphael didn’t say anything else. The only sound in the room was the baby's sweet babble and the old grandfather clock that took up one of the corners of the room.

'Would you have had children?'‚ Simon found himself asking. 'If you wouldn’t have been turned.'

'I don’t think so.'‚ Raphael shook his head. 'My mother would have tried pressuring me into it‚ but I think I would have been happy with having nieces and nephews.'

Simon smiled at that. 'I would have had kids. My sister is too focused on her career and I… I really like kids.'

'I can see that'‚ there was a small smile on Raphael's lips‚ which Simon was quick to return.

Then he groaned and closed his eyes. 'I don’t wanna get up.'

'So don’t.'‚ Raphael answered easily. 'The baby's asleep anyway.'

Simon opened an eye to check the statement‚ pleased to see that it was true. He closed his eyes again‚ content to snooze with the baby on his chest.

Raphael didn’t leave‚ as Simon expected. Instead he took a nap and when the baby woke up crying‚ Raphael sang him to sleep.

ΔϫΔ

Raphael started spending a lot more time with Simon and the baby after that shared nap. It became completely normal‚ for Simon to wake up with Raphael next to him in bed‚ with the baby either between them or on one of their chests.

Simon spent a lot of time staring at Raphael‚ he had to admit. But it was incredible to watch‚ Raphael smiling at the baby‚ playing with him and singing to him‚ blowing raspberries onto his tummy and lifting him over his head‚ grinning at the delighted shrieks the baby let out.

Catrina's words kept ringing in Simon's head‚ a warning alarm that was true‚ because he could see Raphael growing fonder of the little boy with every day that passed.

He didn’t think he could stop it from happening.

ΔϫΔ

It took three weeks for Magnus to find someone willing to take the baby in. They were a nice couple‚ he was a warlock and she was half-fae‚ that hadn’t been able to conceive even if they tried everything in the mundane and the magic world.

Magnus knew them personally and he vouched for them‚ promising that the little boy will be well taken care of‚ that he'd live a happy life in a small town in California.

His opinion didn’t matter‚ but after Simon met the couple‚ he thought they'd be good parents to the baby. So he spent a couple of minutes taking them through the baby's routine‚ talking about what he liked and what he didn't‚ what worked best and what they should expect.

Raphael said goodbye to the baby while he was still in Simon's arms. The older vampire kissed the crown of the baby's head and left without another word.

Magnus shared a loaded look with Simon.

'Do you want me to deal with him?'‚ the warlock asked gently‚ but Simon shook his head.

He also said goodbye to the baby‚ hugging him tightly and drowning him in kisses. It was bittersweet and Simon's chest was constricted‚ but he knew it was for the best.

So he gave the baby to the couple and pushed down his feelings‚ going after Raphael.

ΔϫΔ

He found him in his bedroom‚ sitting in the middle of the bed and staring off at nothing.

'Do you want to talk about it?'‚ Simon asked hesitantly.

Raphael didn’t even look at him‚ but he shook his head.

'Right‚ well.'‚ Simon sighed. 'I'll grab my stuff and be out of your hair.'

'Not tonight.'‚ Raphael's voice was a little raspy.

Simon hesitated for long enough to make Raphael repeat himself.

'Don't go back tonight. The sun's almost up and we should get some rest.'

He sounded very hurt‚ shaken up. It was for that reason that Simon nodded‚ quickly putting on his pajamas and getting under the covers. Raphael took a while longer getting into his sleeping attire and shutting off the lights‚ but once he was under the covers‚ he didn’t hesitate as much as Simon did.

Raphael pushed his body close to Simon's‚ and he wrapped his arms around the older vampire as well as he could‚ utterly shocked that he was being allowed to do so‚ and by how much vulnerability Raphael was showing‚ and by how good it felt to hold him.

'I miss my family'‚ Raphael whispered.

'I know'‚ Simon pushed his fingers into the other vampire's hair.

'I'm acting ridiculous'‚ he said next‚ seemingly annoyed.

'You're not'‚ Simon answered gently. 'You're acting human‚ and it's a good look on you. It's a really good look on you.'

Raphael grumbled something under his breath‚ something in Spanish that Simon didn’t catch. They fell asleep soon after‚ Raphael before Simon‚ and he took that time to place a sneaky kiss on the top of Raphael's head. He deserved it‚ really. He deserved a lot more than that.

ΔϫΔ

In the morning‚ Raphael woke Simon up by kissing him senseless. Even in his sleep-altered mind‚ there was nothing in the world that would have stopped Simon from kissing Raphael back.

As the older vampire was pushing his hand underneath Simon's shirt and kissing his way down his neck‚ he still somehow found the time to ask a question.

'Why were there fake nails in your bathroom?'

It took a few seconds for Simon to realize what he was talking about‚ but when he did‚ he grinned.

'I was gonna be a werewolf for Halloween.'

Raphael stopped at that. His lips stopped moving over Simon's neck‚ his fingers stopped tickling his skin. Raphael looked up with wide eyes‚ which quickly narrowed.

'Really‚ Simon? Really?'

'Yeah. I had red contacts and a wig and fake blood and everything.'

Raphael whined‚ pushing his head into the crook of Simon's neck.

'You're so embarrassing.'

'Yeah'‚ Simon agreed‚ wrapping his leg around Raphael's waist and kissing his temple. 'But you knew that already.'

Raphael didn’t really answer‚ but he did kiss Simon again‚ and he considered that to be enough of an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one last one to go woohoo


	10. Hawkeye Squared and a werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Clint found a hurt wolf in a dumpster‚ of course he took it home. Kate was as happy about it as he was and they were both oblivious.

Even though it has been a year since he had lost Lucky‚ it still hurt Clint. Kate too‚ because even if she didn’t say so‚ her eyes got a little red every time they passed a Golden Retriever on the street and she didn’t let him throw away Lucky's toys.

That is only one of the reasons Clint brought the wolf home.

The other reasons varied from the fact that the apartment felt empty when Kate wasn’t around and that Clint was feeling lonely‚ but also the fact that the poor wolf looked pitiful.

Clint found it in an alley on one of his patrols. He heard the whine first and when he went to investigate‚ he found the animal in a dumpster.

The wolf was bleeding from a wound in its side‚ its fur was dirty with dried mud and blood and it kept on crying. It didn’t even flinch when Clint touched it.

He took pity on the poor animal‚ taking it to the nearest vet. The doctor confirmed that it was a she and that she was at least part wolf. He stitched her up and assured Clint that she was going to be okay‚ but she needed rest and a safe environment. She needed someone to take care of her.

So Clint helped the doctor's assistant to wash up the wolf‚ and he took her home. He got her food and a doggy bed and a cute little wolf plushie that she seemed to like‚ because she cuddled with it.

She seemed to like Clint too‚ because she let him pet her all he wanted and she even licked his hand that one time.

Clint really liked her too. She was a beautiful thing‚ with bright amber eyes and a thing light grey fur‚ except for her paws‚ which were black.

When Kate came over that night‚ she stopped in front of the door‚ with her jaw dropped and shock clear in her eyes. To be fair‚ Clint was on the floor in the middle of his living room‚ with the head of a pretty large wolf in his lap.

'What happened?'‚ she finally asked‚ taking a hesitant step forward.

Clint explained the situation quickly and without once mentioning Lucky's name‚ which was an accomplishment in itself.

'You got a new dog.'‚ Kate said softly.

He grinned at her and patted the floor next to him. 'Come meet her.'

Katie slowly made her way to his side‚ and the wolf was watching her curiously.

'Hey‚ wolfie.'‚ Clint said softly. 'This is Katie. She's my best friend and knowing her‚ she will end up being your co-owner sooner rather than later. But that's okay‚ because she's an extra-nice person and she'll love you just as much as I will.'

Katie extended her hand for the wolf to sniff‚ and it didn’t take long for her to lick Kate's hand. She didn’t mind‚ because her smile grew wider and she started petting it gently.

'Wolfie?'‚ Kate looked to him.

He grinned. 'And that brings us to our second order of business.  If she's going to be a part of the Hawkeye family‚ she's going to need a proper name.'

For some reason‚ that made Katie blush. But she turned back to the dog‚ assessing her.

'Well she is a very beautiful lady.'

The wolf barked at that‚ in complete agreement.

'And she is wearing a very nice outfit'‚ Katie went on.

'Great shoes'‚ Clint agreed.

'How about Bootsy?'‚ Katie said around a smile.

It took a couple of beats‚ but the wolf barked and squirmed around‚ until her head was resting in Katie's lap and her body was squishing down on Clint's legs.

'Bootsy'‚ he chuckled. 'Bootsy it is.'

Katie grinned at him and bumped their shoulders together.

ΔϫΔ

The first two weeks of Bootsy's recovery were difficult. She wasn’t allowed to move at all‚ so Clint had to deal with diapers and with feeding a wolf that was lying down.

But Kate was there every day helping him with everything and quickly falling in love with Bootsy. But that was alright‚ because Clint was doing the same.

ΔϫΔ

The first time Bootsy walked on her own legs‚ she poked Clint's ass and pushed at him until he bumped into Kate. It was very funny.

ΔϫΔ

About a month and a half after they got her‚ Kate and Clint walked Bootsy for the first time. She didn’t react badly against the leash‚ and she still didn’t have all of her strength back‚ so they only took her to the small dog park half a block away from Clint's apartment.

Bootsy loved it. On their way there‚ she sniffed everything‚ barked in happiness and eagerly let every stranger pet her. And once they got to the dog park and set her loose‚ she rolled around in the early fall leaves until she made a complete mess of herself.

But she was happy‚ tongue lolling out and barking every now and then. She ran a lap and then had to take a pause to catch her breath‚ and when she did rest‚ she did it by Kate and Clint's legs.

They stayed out for about two hours and when it was time to go home‚ Bootsy patiently waited for Clint to put her leash back but then she started freaking out‚ running around in circles around him and Kate.

With a yelp‚ they ended up hugging each other‚ holding each other up basically‚ with their legs tied together by the leash and Bootsy looking alarmingly pleased of herself.

Katie started laughing‚ pretty hysterically‚ pushing her head into the crook of his neck.

'What? This is not that funny.'

She kept giggling‚ but she pulled back to look at him.

'This happened in 101 Dalmatians'‚ she explained. 'When the dogs wanted their owners to get together.'

Katie blushed furiously‚ looking anywhere but at Clint‚ and really‚ he was feeling weird too.

'How bout it‚ Katie?'‚ he grinned‚ overly cocky and obnoxiously confident. 'You wanna hook up?'

That had the desired effect‚ Katie scrunched up her nose and slapped his chest‚ calling him a pig. Clint laughed good naturally‚ treating it as a bad joke‚ but he couldn’t help but think about what he would have done if she would have said yes.

ΔϫΔ

He wanted her to say yes.

He has wanted Kate for a long time. But he decided an equal amount of long time ago to never say a word of it.

Because she deserved a lot better than him.

ΔϫΔ

Kate left on a mission a few days ago and Clint wasn’t the only one missing her. Bootsy kept whining at the door‚ when Clint took her out for a walk she was quick to want to go back home and she found a sweater's of Kate somewhere and dragged it to her bed.

Clint did his best to up her morale‚ but it didn’t go very well. In the end‚ he gave up and let Bootsy sleep in the bed with him.

'I miss her too'‚ Clint told her one night. 'I always miss Katie when she's not here. But she always comes back‚ I promise. I don’t know why‚ lord knows I don’t deserve it‚ but she does always come back to me. You too now‚ I guess. Katie will always come back to us‚ Bootsy.'

The wolf just looked at him for a while. She seemed… amused‚ for some reason. But then she shook her head twice‚ swatted at his head with a paw and went to sleep.

ΔϫΔ

Kate did come back two days later. She had a gunshot wound in her thigh and several other gashes all over her body.

Clint was as gentle as possible as he stripped her suit down. He helped her wash up and then he laid her down on the couch and tended to each and every one of her wounds.

Bootsy was by their side for the entire time‚ and when Kate was in pain‚ the wolf whined but let her grab a hold of her fur.

Clint carried Kate up to his bedroom‚ joining her under the covers and holding her as she cried‚ in pain‚ exhaustion and post-battle shock. Bootsy was a constant warmth over their legs for the rest of the night.

ΔϫΔ

When it was Clint's turn to come back home bruised and bloodied from a fight‚ dragged up the stairs by Captain America‚ his girls were waiting for him. And while they both cuddled him that night‚ Bootsy spent the evening all but glued to Steve's legs.

She kept staring at him and she made some really weird noises every time Steve pet her.

It was weird. But Clint was in too much pain to think about it.

ΔϫΔ

Kate was weirdly excited for Halloween. Well‚ for Stark's Halloween party. Clint just let her have at it.

He had to admit that the end result was pretty awesome. Maybe not his usual cup of tea‚ but they looked cool.

Kate was wearing a short baby blue dress with a white t-shirt underneath‚ and a pair of alarmingly high red heels that were covered in glitter. Her lipstick matched those and her hair was pulled in two high pony tails.

Clint was wearing a pair of tight silver jeans and a matching shirt. Kate covered his face and arms in silver paint and gave him a fake ax‚ also painted silver.

Bootsy was coming along as well‚ but all she had on was her usual light purple collar.

It has been a couple of years since Clint had watched _The Wizard of Oz_ ‚ but they looked awesome. A modern day Dorothy and Tin Man‚ and an overly large Toto.

ΔϫΔ

The party was fun.

Everybody loved Bootsy and she was reveling in the attention. She got the most excited about Steve‚ sure‚ but she seemed to like the fact that everyone was petting her.

Clint enjoyed himself‚ really‚ having a drink with the guys and sharing a goofy dance with the ladies.

There was one lady in particular that insisted he'd dance with her more than once. She was a scientist‚ working closely with Bruce. She was a nice woman‚ pretty and funny‚ and she was clearly interested in Clint. He danced with her‚ but stopped there. He didn’t get out of there with her‚ declined her invitation for coffee in the morning‚ all but ran out of there when she offered a quicky in her office.

Yeah‚ Clint ran out of there and straight to Kate's side‚ asking if she wanted to go home.

She threw him a weird look‚ eyes skipping back to the scientist he was just dancing with.

'Are you sure?'

Clint nodded vehemently. Kate looked bewildered‚ but she did agree to leave. She also agreed to spend the night‚ but she was pretty adamant about sleeping on the couch.

Which was weird and it hurt him more than he usually allowed it. Clint went to bed with a bad sensation in his stomach and feeling unnaturally cold.

ΔϫΔ

Bootsy woke him up in the middle of the night. She didn’t bark or whine‚ she just tugged insistently on his covers and then on his pajama pants‚ until Clint was forced to follow her.

The wolf all but pushed him down the stairs and when he got to the living room‚ he understood why.

Katie was crying.

She was wide awake‚ sitting up on the couch with her legs tucked against her chest. Clint didn’t hesitate in sitting down next to her and moving her around until he could hug her properly.

'What's wrong‚ girly girl?'

She shook her head. 'I'm just being stupid.'

'You're always being stupid'‚ he teased. 'But that doesn’t mean there's not something bothering you right now.'

Katie huffed‚ the air tickling his neck‚ but she also pushed away from his hold‚ mostly‚ and looked away.

'I'm lonely'‚ she finally whispered. 'I see Billy and Teddy every other day. And tonight I saw Pepper and Tony and Sharon and Steve and you and that girl and everyone else and I just… I'm lonely.'

'And you're not just talking about sex‚ are you?'‚ Clint found himself asking.

Kate glared at him and went as far as punching his shoulder.

'No'‚ she sighed. 'I'm not talking about that at all.'

Clint sighed and hugged her again‚ leaning against the back of the couch and bringing Kate with him. She didn’t struggle‚ she just snuggled more into his side.

He kissed her temple before speaking. 'I'm sorry you feel that way‚ Katie. And I wish there was anything I could do to help you with this.'

She sighed. 'I know you'd help. Thank you for that.'

They sat like that for a while‚ cuddling in the silent room.

And then there was a growl. A very alarming growl‚ paired with Bootsy coming to sit in front of the couch.

She was glaring at them‚ which was something pretty incredible for a wolf to achieve. Bootsy's eyes were glowing bright yellow which was not something that usually happened.

It was unnatural.

'Bootsy?'‚ Kate reached out a hand. 'What's wrong‚ girl?'

The wolf barked in response and then the weirdest thing happened. Bootsy started… changing. She started growing larger and larger‚ her legs grew longer and her hair shorter and before Clint could actually understand what was happening…

There was a strange woman in front of him. Bootsy was gone and in her place was taken by a tall‚ blonde‚ very much naked woman with glowing yellow eyes.

'You two are idiots!'‚ the woman said in a very angry voice. 'You're both so stupidly in love with each other‚ it's ridiculous! Everybody else sees it but you! The entire ballroom tonight was gossiping about you‚ betting on how much longer it's going to take for the two of you to get your shit together but you're just so stupid! Too wrapped up in your fright'‚ she pointed at Kate‚ 'or in self deprecation'‚ she pointed at Clint‚ 'to realize that you love each other so much and that you're so perfectly perfect for each other. How can you even be so stupid‚ you're supposed to be superheroes‚ for god's sake!'

The strange naked woman was panting pretty heavily by the time she was done ranting‚ and Clint couldn’t do much else but stand there and gape wordlessly at her.

'So you're a shapeshifter.'‚ Kate said slowly.

The woman took a deep‚ calming breath before she answered.

'I'm a werewolf. I'm sorry for deceiving you for so long‚ but the tracksuit mafia is after me and I needed the protection.'

The mention of the bros gave Clint enough strength to turn to look at Kate‚ who was already watching him. They didn’t exchange any words‚ but they knew what the other one was thinking.

'We need you to tell us everything'‚ Katie told the woman.

'I'm going to get you some clothes.'‚ Clint added.

The woman sighed again‚ but nodded her acceptance.

ΔϫΔ

After the bros were dealt with and they said goodbye to Danielle the werewolf‚ the Hawkeyes returned to Clint's apartment. They took turns showering and tended to each other's wounds before collapsing side by side on the couch‚ both of them too exhausted than they were willing to admit.

They weren’t looking at each other.

'Are we going to talk about it?'‚ Clint asked hesitantly‚ because he needed to know what they were going to do about it from now on.

'I don’t know'‚ Kate whispered.

Clint resisted the urge to swear. 'Is what she said real?'

'I don’t know.'

He sighed. If what Danielle said was true‚ then Katie was scared. Which meant that she wasn’t going to say or admit to anything‚ which meant that Clint was going to have to.

So even though his heart was beating very fast and he was absolutely terrified of Kate's answer‚ he turned to look at her.

'I love you'‚ he didn’t miss the way her eyes grew wide when he said those words. 'But'‚ he went on‚ 'I think you deserve better than me.'

Katie gulped before turning to look at him. 'I love you but I'm terrified that you won't ever see me any other way than your annoying sidekick.'

Clint huffed. 'That's very untrue.'

'I don’t know if I deserve someone better or not'‚ her voice shook‚ 'but I want you.'

He just stared at her because really‚ it was too good to be true. But Clint saw it in her eyes‚ he saw what has always been there‚ love and fondness.

Clint trusts Kate with his life. And if she says she wants him‚ who's he to argue with her?

Slowly but surely‚ a grin spread over Clint's face. He probably looked ridiculous‚ because Kate started laughing.

And then he started laughing and they were both a hysterical mess for a couple of minutes.

When they calmed down‚ Clint realized that he still didn’t get the answer he needed.

'What now?'‚ he asked.

'I'm exhausted‚ Hawkeye.'‚ she shook her head. 'So how about we go to bed‚ we sleep and you keep your hands to yourself‚ and we'll figure it out in the morning?'

He snickered‚ but he also picked her up princess style and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom.

Once they were settled in bed‚ Clint fully intended to keep his hands to himself but Katie snuggled up to his side so he had to wrap her up in his arms.

She didn’t seem to mind it‚ though. Clint felt her fingers on top of his heart‚ tapping it twice.

'Did the Tin Man get a new heart from the wonderful wizard of Oz?'‚ she whispered playfully.

Clint snorted. 'No‚ he got a new heart from Dorothy.'

Kate groaned at that. 'Damn‚ Clint‚ you're so cheesy.'

He grinned‚ so giddy with excitement and happiness‚ it truly was incredible. And when Katie kissed him to wipe the stupid grin off his face‚ he felt lucky too. So incredibly lucky and grateful for picking up a werewolf from a dumpster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE WE GO   
> welp. I hope you liked these :)
> 
> I haven`t written to my usual drabble collections in a long while and I had hoped these will make me get back into it. I don`t know if they did but I enjoyed writing these!
> 
> Anyway. Guys. I hope you had a great Halloween! Talk to me about what you dressed up as :P

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the spam‚ guys. I`ll be posting these throughout the day. Hope you`ll evjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them!
> 
> Happy Halloween‚ my lovelies xx


End file.
